The Dead of Night
by TheMinnesotanInitiate
Summary: Alex Night is the BAU's newest agent. She is a cold, detached being, who refuses to trust. But when demons from her past come back for her, can she find it in herself to trust the agents she's come to know, to trust them with her life? Or will they be too late? Reid/OC eventually. Please Review! T for language and content in later chapters
1. Welcome to My Nightmare

**Authors Note! Important!-~I would just like to point out that Alex Night (my main character) is all mine. Created her all by myself, with a few helpful ideas from James Patterson. I will give the entire mutant-bird-human idea straight back to him, from his Maximum Ride series. This is Criminal Minds crossover later on, but please sit through this and give me some reviews! It would mean the world to me, really. It starts in Alex's point of view. I'll start with an opening chapter, and if you like it, I'll post more, but if people don't I'll take it down. It will be quite lengthy, but I hope I can create something you actually enjoy reading. Either way, bad or good, please just let me know what you think! Thank you very, very much! –pian0player13**

**P.S~ I know Reid probably has something going on with Maeve now, but I've had this idea for a while, and just thought I'd put it out there. I obviously don't own Criminal Minds.**

I'm running again. Running for my life. I want to catch him just as bad as he wants me, the only difference is, if he catches me rather than the other way around, I'm dead. This however, is nothing new. I've been running for years now, running to catch him, running to save myself. That does not however mean that I am afraid. No, I'd be glad to get my hands around his neck, but there are some points when you have to know when to let it go, when to save yourself.

So now, as the cold air rips through my body, the brick rooftops solid against my feet, I can't help but smile as I hear their surged efforts to catch me. They know they won't be able to get me. Not today. Because I am faster, stronger, smarter. Everything about me is enhanced, changed against my will. Even my eye color is a much brighter green than normal. The wind roars, and I can see the edge of the building now. I don't slow down. In fact, I surge forward, pouring on the speed. And then, that stunningly clear second, one quick, beautiful glimpse of the sky before I leap, falling towards the ground.

Only I don't fall. I snap open my wings and I fly.

Okay, let's back up a second. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Alex Night. Some of you deep in the science community may know me as the fabled 'Subject 13.' I am currently 22 years old, my only job? Running, killing, hunting. Let's just say I 'borrow' my money when supplies run low. You see, I was part of an elaborate experiment, one meant to change the human species. Well, at least that's what _their_ delusional minds thought they were doing. In reality they were only killing numerous people, a majority of them innocent kids. It had started long before I was even born. A project, a mission, any scientists dream. Thousands of dollars in research, development, and security. Years in creating the ultimate science experiment. Or, so they thought was successful.

First, they tried on live subjects. A fourteen year old boy. They kidnapped him in the middle of the night, injecting him almost immediately. It had been a disaster. He'd died the next morning. But they didn't learn. Up to twenty more subjects were tried, before they decided to try from an unborn subject. The first mother was willing. She gladly gave up her only child, in order to see their dream come to life. And it did. The child was healthy, and that was all they needed. Numerous test's had been conducted. The boy was much stronger than he should've been; moved so fast, at top speed you couldn't even see him.

They quickly started making new batches of their formula, creating them and injecting soon-to-be-mothers by the dozens. There was only one flaw in their perfect creation. There was one trait the injection created. Icy blue eyes. Every fetus injected came with the exact same eyes. The rest of us would come to call them, the Specials. It hit the group of scientists was hit full force. They'd done it. Created a superhuman. They were on a buzz. If they could do this, what else could they do? They found an abandoned building, an abandoned school to be exact, turned it into a science lab to let their sick twisted idea of perfection continue.

This, my dear number of strangers reading this, is where I come in. You ready? Because if you're going to stop, now's the time. Hope to see you on the other side.


	2. Explaining

**Authors Note! - Chapter 2, please enjoy! Review if you'd like!**

So, you've decided to stay have you? Hmm, braver than I thought. Anyways, this is my queue, to enter this twisted tale. Soon after they had set up their lab, they had started with animal DNA splices. They had learned their lessons. Only expecting mothers. Only this time, they had started on unsuspecting victims. Years went by, and then, my mother walked into one of the participating hospitals, ready for her first ultra sound. Her name _was_ Christine. She'd already had my brother nine years prior, and she and my father were ready for another bundle of joy.

The injection was quick, the needle small, they'd told her it was to clear away anything that might get in the monitors way. Ten minutes later, she walked out happy and bright, knowing her baby was growing perfectly healthy. I'll save you the trouble of detail, and eight months later, I was born. Rumor has it that there had been one of the creators of the serum in the room when they'd first caught a glimpse of my two raven black wings. Yada, yada, yada, threat, threat, threat, and one conspiracy later, my mother and father were half way across the state, every important thing we needed gone.

My parents weren't stupid. They created a whole new life, getting rid of everything except their name. I spent the first thirteen years of my life happy, living a pretty normal life, with the few exceptions. Most kids learn how to ride bikes, at the age of seven; my wings were big enough to support my weight, so I learned how to fly. My brother Taylor, was my best friend, though he was years older than me. And that was where my happiness stops cold.

I remember it like it was yesterday. November 5th. Taylor and I had just finished with a pretty hard-core snowball fight. I remember laughing. Then, a knock on the door. My mother was reading on the couch. As soon as she saw who it was, she recoiled. She and my brother shared a look. Everything else happened very fast. A backpack was brought out of a cabinet, a gun thrown in my mother's direction.

_Crack._

I was frozen. One shot, rang through the air. My mother's body slumped to the ground, blood staining our hardwood floors that she was so proud of. I barely even registered my own scream. But my brother, my brother kept going, practically forcing me outside. I heard my father run downstairs.

_Crack._

This time I didn't stop. But the tears were flowing freely now. Taylor pushes me over the deck, the snow crunches beneath my feet, and I'm running.

_Crack._

I can't help myself. I stop, and I turn. The usual white snow has been stained a deep crimson red, taking over more and more of its innocent white color. There's a black truck out front. No plates. There are people running toward me. Icy eyes, no emotion. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, the snow seeping into my back, my feathers getting colder. I remember everything going black, and wondering if I was going to die.

Believe me when I say, death would've been much better.


	3. All wrapped up and made into a taco

**Authors Note!- I appreciate it if you've read this far. It might take a little bit longer than I anticipated for Alex to be joined up with the BAU, but be patient. Her story still has a little explaining. Please R&R~**

They took me back to an old warehouse, where I was put up for auction. I was cold, alone, and afraid. I saw a few other kids there too, some older, some much younger.

I remember asking one girl, much older than me; "What happens if nobody buys you?"

She acted as if she's barely heard me. When she did speak, I could barely hear her voice.

"They kill you."

So I stood, a gun pointed to my head in the middle of a huge room, wings spread out, surrounded by dark shadows. I saw their hands go up, heard the bidders go on. Like I was an _item._ Until I heard that despicable, fateful word.

"_Sold."_

I went for two-hundred and fifty-thousand. They blindfold me, and this is the first time I remember being in a cage. The ride is long, maybe two hours. And then, I am brought to hell.

When the blindfold is taken off, there's nothing but painfully bright lights, and the sickening sterile smell like that of a hospital. I'm cuffed, and being dragged to another, much larger cage, ones that are attached to the walls. And I am definitely not the only one here. There are dozens of rows of cages, only a few of them empty. My vision is equal to that of a raptor bird, so I had the unfortunate advantage of seeing just what's in those cages.

I'll spare you the horrific details of what happened to me in that place. I saw kids go crazy in that place; choose death over what they did to us. There were tons of other animal splices, and most of them died screaming. I'd see others talking to the air, as if it were an old friend coming back to greet them. I spent one gruesome year in that hellhole, and in that year, I learned.

When I _screamed,_ and begged and pleaded for help, it was then that I _learned_ that nobody ever comes to help. You're on your own. And when I broke out of my cage, and screeched for vengeance, I learned that if you're going to fight, you better be damned good, and you better be ready to kill. I learned to expect pain. If you don't expect pain, you will lose. I learned not to ever let anybody see my emotions again, because that one time I did, that one time I hesitated just in time to see my brothers body fall to the ground, I paid the price.

At fourteen I learned how to survive on my own. Yeah I may have broken a law here and there, but being a minor, there wasn't much I could do for money. And no matter how quiet it got, no matter how many times I thought to myself, _you're safe now, he's gone,_ I knew it wasn't true. Because the man that had ordered the killing of my family, the man that observed me for that year, enjoying what he saw, he was still out there, and he wanted me back. Dead or alive. His name is Felix Jones.

There is only one other person that I would trust my life with. Her name is Silver. At this point, she's like a sister to me. I met her when I was fifteen, and let me tell you, her life was almost as fucked up as mine was. Alcoholic father, mother was dead. I think you can fit the shattered pieces of that picture together. She took to the streets when she was fourteen, selling anything she could get her hands on. I don't really know why she decided to stick it out with me, run with me. It's not like this had anything to do with her. Maybe it's because we each had nothing, and a friend that's just as tough as you are can come in handy.

So now, we run together, occasionally chased by a group of Specials, constantly being ordered by Jones. Laughing when they try to catch us, killing the occasional one. Its funny when you kill one of them, because part of you feels bad, but then the other part reminds you that they're not really human anymore, are they?

I've given you the short version of my fucked up past, and if you'd like to stay, I gladly invite you. If not, well you've gone this far, why not just come a little bit farther with me?

**Authors Note- Well? What do you think so far Love it, hate it? Please inform me! This is where I really start to take the story to places. Hope you enjoy, and keep reading!**


	4. Deal

**Authors Note! – This is where I start to get the BAU involved. Unfortunate as it is, none of us fabulous writers own Criminal Minds, and that includes myself. This is now told in a third person point of view. **

_Six months later._

She was tied to a chair. That alone was enough to make her snap her head up, forcing her eyes open. Her head buzzed, and a slight ringing filled her ears. The dull throb in her head immediately got worse, as the bright fluorescent lights made her cringe. Her hands were cuffed; legs tied to the chair, even her wings were duct taped to her back.

_Alright, get it together, _she thought. _You've been in worse. _

Finally, the room came into focus, and she realized there was someone sitting across the aluminum table, staring at her. She recognized the black suit and tie, the one-way mirror behind him. The FBI had finally caught her.

Despite her situation, she laughed.

"Hey buddy, save your breath, I know the drill. You drugged me, you've got me restrained, there are at least fifteen more armed agents outside that door, and best of all nobody knows that I'm here. Nobody will miss me. So what're you gonna do this time? Threaten to kill me? Wipe my memory? I've heard it all."

He acted as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Under normal circumstances, we would never even think about doing this, but you know as well as I do that these aren't normal circumstances."

"Meaning I could kick your ass, and make it out of here alive, just in time for lunch."

"It's because of these circumstances that we're going to cut you a deal," his voice was cold, monotone.

"Aww, come on. Now I feel special."

"We're willing to wipe your record if you agree to work for us, rather than fight against us. We've already picked out a suitable unit."

She laughed even harder. "You want me for work for you? Well, this is new. And what if I say no?"

"Then we do kill you."

"Or, you try and kill me, and I make another epic escape, and continue my… job."

"We know that you're looking for your parents' murderer. We've been tracking them, the same as we have you. If you agree to help us, we can help you."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you Agent?" She smiled. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"Cut the crap, you're running out of time Miss Night."

She sat for a few moments, considering her options.

"Fine. I'll hang up the vigilante bit, and cross over to the good side. Now can I borrow the pocket knife in your jacket pocket?"

He slowly slid it across the table.

"Thank you," she gave him a bright smile.

In less than sixty seconds, she was free.

She walked outside the interrogation room, and she had been dead on. At least twenty nameless agents stood, guns at the ready, waiting for her to make her brutal escape. Too bad it wouldn't happen. Would've been lots of fun.

"Damn, you got a lot of trigger happy cops around here don't you?" She took a glance around the room at the visibly nervous agents.

"It's not often we get a case like yours Miss Night."

"Alex," she corrected. "Don't call me 'Miss Night' makes me sound like I have a title or something."

"Though we know you won't be needing it, it is required you carry it with you," the agent handed her a gun, then a badge.

"Alex Night, welcome to the BAU."

**Time skip. **

"What the hell do you mean?" Silver barked.

"I mean, they offered me a temporary position. Obviously, I don't trust them, so I need you to… watch my back."

Silver had not only learned to fight almost just as well as Alex, but the art of killing someone from miles away with only a single bullet.

She smirked. "What's the matter, afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Alex shoved her back, a smile on her face. "You should be too, you know."

Silver gave her a mischievous smile. "I'll be able to spot 'em from two miles away. Perch me up in a building somewhere nearby, keep in contact."

Alex grinned. "See ya on the other side."

"Of what?"

She pondered a wicked glint in her eye. "A gun barrel, a knife blade, still deciding," she started retreating, their goodbye's nearly over.

"Hey, Alex?" Silver called at her retreating back.

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that?"

She smiled, though she knew her friend couldn't see. "I try."

_I'll miss you too kid,_ she thought. _But, I'll be seeing ya. Just hope your alive when I do._

**What do ya think? PLEASE (sorry, I know I sound kind of desperate.) PLEASE review! Chapter five coming soon!**


	5. Meeting

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. As a reward for your patience, here's chapter 5!**

She sighed glancing at the building before her. The flight to Quantico had only taken a few hours, versus the normal seven if she'd boarded a plane. The higher-ups that had offered her a job as a full-on profiler (given how well she was able to track Jones) they'd paid the first month's rent in a full furnished condo. It was strange, when she looked around the fancy, brand-new apartment. She wasn't used to being… taken care of like this. It almost made her feel bad. Silver was still out there, on her own. She willed herself not to think about that. At least not now.

_This is weird, _she thought. _I go from being hunted by the FBI, to working for them._

After showing at least five different people her identifications (which had also had to be newly-created), she was on the third floor, walking toward her Unit Chief's office. Aaron Hotchner was his name? It didn't even occur to her to knock on the door, and she ended up just walking in.

"Um, Ale-Agent Night," she stuck out her hand.

"Aaron Hotchner," he gave a curt nod. "I just have a couple of questions for you before we get started, have a seat."

She sat stiffly in the chair across from him, reminder herself of her made-up 'past.'

_You graduated from your local university,_ well, she never even finished middle school, but thanks to her advanced mind, she had the skills to pass through Harvard Law.

_You're a bright young individual who moved out of your grandparent's house to take on the big city. Your parents are dead. _Only one part of that was true.

"It says here you graduated from New York University, with a major in criminology?" He asked.

She tried her best to smile. "Yes."

"And, why is it you joined the bureau? "

_Because they offered me __**legal**__help, rather than running from __**two**__ different sources._

"My parents died in an accident caused by a drunk driver. And I never liked the idea of using a gun to take criminals down, so the academy was out."

_The only reason I don't like to use a gun, is if you're not careful, it can leave far more evidence than you think._

"I realized that there were far worse people out there than someone who forgot to take a cab."

_Like the monster than destroyed my family._

"Do you have any history of substance abuse?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Alright, that'll be all then," he said as she stood.

"Our media liaison just briefed us on a new case, I'll introduce you to the team, and we'll get you caught up on the plane. Welcome to the Bureau."

She gave a tight smile, before realizing what he'd said.

_Plane?_

**Review? Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day! **


	6. Cat got your tongue?

**Chapter 6 up and ready to go **** hope you like!**

She was brought to the conference room where the rest were waiting.

"This is Alex Night. Alex, this is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, our Media Liaison Jennifer Jarreau, SSA Emily Prentiss, our computer technician Penelope Garcia, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

She received six warm smiles, shook six hands. They seemed nice, but it was obvious to place them. Derek Morgan was quite obviously the tough guy of the group, probably had major trust issues, which she could respect. David Rossi… she'd definitely heard that name before. Probably been in the business for quite some time. Emily and JJ seemed to be the nicest, definitely very open and welcoming, but if they were nice, then Penelope Garcia was the sun. She'd offered a bright smile, and a cheery 'Welcome to our Family' hug. Then there was Dr. Reid. He looked extraordinarily young to be a doctor, and there was something about him… something she couldn't quite place.

Of course the entire time herself, Alex had maintained a very closed off demeanor. She wanted these people to know that she was about to start (God forbid) crying anytime soon. She didn't let people see her emotions.

**Time Break.**

She had tried her best limit her mobility as best she could ever since she'd stepped on this cursed thing. As profilers, surely they could notice her stiffness. They'd been on the plane for thirty excruciating minutes. And the flight was _seven hours_ long. She could be half way there by now! What the hell was she supposed to _do?_ She'd already been briefed on the Unsub. Three victims, each one kept in captivity for three days before they were killed. No predictable MO yet.

Now that she knew exactly what profiling _was,_ she realized she's done it with every single person she's met, simply for her paranoia of being caught again. Though she wouldn't call it paranoia. It was amazing the lengths Jones would go to, just to get a chance at her neck in his hands. (Or, any other part of her body for that matter.) It's the basic element of studying one's behavior, taking every little thing into major detail, looking into their lives, and based off of anything they do; make an assumption.

Yeah, she could do this.

A small nudge on her arm sent her adrenaline racing. She knew where she was, who she was with, but her reflexes forgot all that tense and ready to snap.

"Whoa, sorry," Reid smiled sheepishly. "Bad flyer?"

_No actually, extremely good at it really. _She shrugged, letting herself relax. "Never really liked it."

She loved flying. Just not like this. She preferred the chill of the cold air, the wind roaring through her ears, the sun warming her feathers. It was what she'd been designed to do.

"Statistically, the chances of our aircraft going down on a day like this are exceedingly rare."

She snorted. "Do you know how many planes go down a day Dr. Reid?"

"Roughly around 77, about 90% of which are caused by thunder storms, and only about 16% of the crashes have fatalities."

Damn. She honestly wasn't expecting an answer.

"Do you do that a lot?"

He nodded nervously. The kid seemed nervous about everything.

"How old are you anyway?"

"26."

"You know what, I don't even want to know," she gave him a brief grin.

"So, Miss Alex Night," Morgan smirked for across the aisle. "That's a nice name. I can figure you out in about five seconds. Small town girl, ready to take on the big bad guys. You sure you won't need protecting? Little slice like you," he teased.

She flashed him a dangerous grin. "Careful Agent Morgan, you better watch your mouth."

"Oh catty," he smiled. "Or what?"

_I will kick your ass._ Sadly she couldn't say that. She'd only just met these people, and there were boundaries.

"Haven't figured it out yet, but remember I know where you'll be sleeping."

"I like you already," Prentiss smiled.

"Are you taking sides now Princess," Morgan feigned a hurt look.

"What's the matter tough guy, afraid you'll need backup?"

Morgan laughed, giving her another smile. This wasn't _too_ bad. It was kind of easy.

"So," JJ sat down next to Prentiss. "Is that true? Is that your story?"

"I did come from a small town, grew up with my grandparents. Mom and Dad were killed in a car accident when I was seven. Ever since then I've wanted to catch the criminals. I guess my story isn't too bad, I mean we've all been through something right?"

This _was_ easy. Lying about her life. But she knew she'd have to tell them sometime. Or at least, _show _them. She didn't have any plans of staying though. As soon as the other agents got back to her on Jones' location, she was gone, ready to go back to her old life. Things were easy. For now.

**This one took me a little longer to write for some reason… I hope I'm not coming down with writers block! O_o worst sickness ever. Hopefully Chapter 7 will come to me more smoothly. **


	7. Silver here- sorry gotta run

**Chapter 7 here for you to enjoy! Just would like to point out that I had Alex's name set and ready before Blake joined the team. It's for that reason (and because I really miss Prentiss) that I set it back before anything really happened with her, and I think in my story, nothing will. (Meaning Prentiss won't 'die' and come back and leave again. She's here to stay.) Hope that doesn't bother anyone!**

_You don't have any reason to call Alex,_ she assured herself. _You're probably just overreacting._

Soon after she'd exited the warehouse where she'd met up with Alex, Silver had taken a more complicated route back to a hotel. Only she hadn't stayed long. As soon as the hotel was in view, she'd also seen the black SUV parked in the alleyway next to it. No plates. Now, the average person would assume that it was FBI, or even a police drill, especially in a city like this. But she knew better. Hoping the car hadn't spotted her, she'd turned and ran. Ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning, only stopping when her knees had given out.

Alex had told her straight out what they'd do to her specifically if they caught her. And Silver preferred to stay sane. So now, she sat, already in a different city, debating whether or not to give Alex a call. Maybe she'd already gotten some of her own visitors. Maybe she was already leaving. But this… there was something about this time. If they'd really been after killing her, they would've waited inside the hotel if they knew she was there. It's like… they were waiting for one specific reason. Or maybe they wanted them to see her, for the sole purpose of scaring her off.

The 'what if's' were endless. Countless possibilities of why they would be there, but all had the same ending. Probably through torture, literally driven insane, they would both be dead, and the world would keep going. That's the problem with pushing your emotions so far down; you don't even recognize what it's like to feel anymore. Nobody is given the chance to care about you, so if you are caught, there's nobody to care. But _they_ cared. The ones that had wasted all these years hunting them. Silver had been a sought after accessory after they'd realized that she was just as good a fighter. If they got her too, they could sell her.

But Silver knew Alex was the prize. The gold. The million dollar project. A human-hybrid, created by some of the world's most brilliant minds. She had different lungs, built for the thin air that came with flying, her bones were nearly impossible to break. They were bird bones, thin and hollow, but unbelievably strong. Everything about her was faster. Her mind, her reflexes, her metabolism. The average human needs 2,000 calories a day, and Alex needs at least 3,500.

Suddenly, weaving through her thoughts; it clicked. She knew what Jones was planning to do.

She moved fast, occasionally glancing out the large hotel window, making sure she hadn't been followed yet.

It had taken less than ten minutes for Silver to gather all of her items together, and was ready to move again after making her decision. The small backpack was light, the gun smooth in her hands. Carrying only money, bullets, and a few pocket knives, nearly everything she'd need was ready to go. Only one more thing she needed to do.

She waited as the number dialed, and listened to the cheery voicemail. She left not-so-clear message, knowing Alex would understand.

With a swift flick of her wrist, the disposable phone had clashed against the wall, leaving its shattered remains on the floor.

**Dun-dun-duuu. Just got my creative-ness going, as we had a snow day at school today! That means all day of uninterrupted genius for your entertainment! The review button awaits you! **


	8. Anxiety comes a knocking

**Wow, Chapter 8 already? Huh. I hope you all don't mind, but this story will be quite long. **

Alex P.O.V

"Hey Alex, its Jenna!" I recognized Silver's voice immediately. "So, the craziest thing happened to me today! You remember that Jones kid from college? Well, I was on a break from work, and I saw him at the coffee shop! Small world, huh? I was _totally_ going to go talk to him, because I know you remember as well as I do that he _definitely _had a thing for you, but I got called back to work. Boo, right? Oh well, just thought I'd let you know!"

I closed the phone. Translation: 'I was just getting back when I saw some of his workers waiting. Can't say for sure if _he _was actually there. I left immediately and am now moving on. **Do not** try to contact me.'

That didn't take long. Though, we haven't seen any of them for a few months now, it might have been a coincidence.

_Yeah Alex,_ I thought. _A really unfortunate coincidence. As if. _

I struggled to keep my emotions under control. I would deal with this later.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked.

I gave him a sly smile. "You worried about the new girl doctor?"

"N-no," he stammered. "The phone call, you seemed a little worried is all."

"I'm fine," I assured.

He didn't look convinced. I slowly stood, and went inside the way-too-small bathroom placing my hands on the sink.

But I wasn't okay. I was a wire ready to snap. According to Prentiss, we still had another _friking hour_ to go in this death trap, and if that wasn't enough, I now knew that Jones was ready to jump back into business. That peace hadn't lasted very long. It was another coincidence. Almost immediately after I get involved with the FBI, Jones starts showing up again. Hopefully the Agents I'm working with noticed his brief appearance as well, and are doing what they're supposed to be. But wait a goddamned second. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't _rely _on them to help me with this. Jesus Christ, they'll all probably be _dead_ by tomorrow morning! A rush of panic started to settle in. I couldn't handle small spaces like this. Living in a cage for a year will do that to you. My breathing hitched, and I swerved, my raptor vision taking in the room all at once.

Alright, I needed to calm down. They were the Government for God's sake. I'll be fine. Right? Yes. But this, this went against everything that I'd taught myself. I was allowing myself to stay in one place, and relying on others. I took a deep breath and glanced at my reflection in the mirror. With unusually deep green eyes, ivory skin, sharp features, long wavy/curly black hair; I knew I was considered pretty, maybe even beautiful, but I honestly wish that I wasn't. I'm not the kind of girl to give a shit about something so trivial. All I cared about was surviving, and the more you get noticed, the more it gets in the way.

I took off my sweatshirt and jacket, setting them on the counter. Black. Pretty much everything I had on was black.

Black tank top, black t-shirt, black sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my beloved combat boots. I never really cared about style, never had a preference, and just wore what I was given. And the combat boots had never failed me.

My tank top and t-shirt had two minor (major) differences. Huge slits in the back, giving enough room for my wings to fit through, folding against the back of my t-shirt, the jacket and sweatshirt going over. They were now fourteen feet across, full grown. Silver and I were almost positive that the bird DNA that blended with mine _must _have been that of a ravens, given the color of my wings.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, quickly interrupting my thoughts. I threw my jacket back on, and opened the door to see a smiling JJ.

"Hey, you okay?"

I answered a little too quickly. "Yeah."

"Okay, good. We're going to be landing soon; we're going over our positions."

"Okay."

We walked back out, and I took my seat next to Spencer.

"Morgan and Prentiss, you can start looking at previous the victim's homes, Reid you and Alex stay back at the station and try and figure out more about the Unsubs criminal record, get in contact with Garcia, JJ Rossi and I will start talking to the families."

"You're sure he has a previous record?" JJ asked.

"Based on the way he gets into the houses, it proves that he must have had some experience with breaking and entering," Reid answered.

"Analysis show that all three of the victims were tied to their dinner chairs before they were able to eat, but they still ate their dinner," Alex said. "Is it possible that he's making them play out some sort of fantasy?"

"Actually that's most likely," Rossi answered. "Unless he feels guilty about depriving them before he kills them."

"Either way this guy is one sick dude," Morgan muttered.

It was Alex who answered. "Aren't they all?"

**You like? Lemme know! Working constantly because it's a snow day, and I've got nothing better to do!**


	9. Confessions of a Madman

**Super Excited to write this Chapter! I like the challenge of getting inside the mind of a psychopath. I hope you all enjoy it!**

It was supposed to be _my_ business. And nothing but business. It was my work and I was supposed to stay unattached. But from the moment I saw her fight off the guards, the second I heard of her determined escape, I knew I had to have her. I knew I need to have her pain burned in my mind. I knew I needed to kill her myself. Not out of hatred, goodness never, but because I loved her. But I knew that I could not have her the way I wanted her, so for now, the idea of killing her would have to do.

Just the thought of the hate she showed for me only made me need her more. She was a flame, a fire ready to burn anything in her path. Her determination made my heart ache. I never wanted to hurt her. But those pathetic people she'd called a family wouldn't have let me just take her, so I took the necessary precautions. I'd hated the idea of anybody else possessing her, so I'd done what I had to do. I never liked treating her like I did the other subjects, but like I told you before, it was my job, and I was supposed to stay unattached.

You see she is revolutionary. She will change the world. But in order to do that, people must know about her first. Unfortunately we live in a cruel society, and she would be poorly judged. I can't bear the thought of her going through that. She would try to stay strong, but eventually she would falter by the words of others. No, she mustn't go through that. So, the world shall never know about her, what she is, therefore she can never change it. It is a sad waste of perfection.

But oh, she despises me. She wants to rid me of this world more than anything, for no matter how well she conceals her emotions, I see the fire in her eyes. She wishes to kill me. But I am lucky to be able to see even that. She hides her emotions so well, it amazes me. I fear she may have lost her ability to love, which means she can never truly love me, or anyone. Another reason I must put her out of her misery. For to not have the ability to love, that is a pain that I cannot condemn on anyone.

But she, she is not the only one who can hide everything so well from the world. Because now, as I watch her accomplice run from us again, and I wait, knowing we will find her again soon, I realize with giddiness that nobody knows. It's brings me a great excitement. Nobody shall ever know.

Nobody knows that I love Alex Night, and it is for that reason that she must die.

**I have to admit that, that was really fun to write. I hope you like, and sorry if it's not **_**that **_**good, keep in mind this is my first fanfic. Thank you SO much for reading! The review button is lonely, why not warm it up? If you couldn't guess this was in the P.O.V of Felix Jones; secret madman. **


	10. First day on the job, huh?

**Important! - Okay, I have had this idea for such a long time; I have no idea why it took me so long to post this! There will be some stuff that you readers might pin me as I took it from 8x12 since I can't skip stuff. I promise I haven't stolen anything, It's just taken me a long (a lot longer than it should have) to post this, so my apologies for the bad timing. Thank you so much!**

**P.S; just saw the promo for 8x12, and I can't- I just. There's one thing to write it, but to see Reid in a relationship! AHH! No words. IF you haven't seen it, I suggest you YouTube it NOW!'**

"So, we stay back here and try to figure out the geographical profile?" I asked.

Spencer nodded. "Precisely. Then the team comes back once they get enough information, and we deliver the profile."

"Alright," she gave him a smile.

There was still something about him. A feeling maybe? But that was ridiculous. I'd met him what? Ten hours ago? But there _was_ something. Something stirring, something I hadn't felt in years. Jesus Christ, I sound like a teenage girl. First thing you gotta do, at least get to _know_ the kid first.

I walked over to the table where he was already working on the map.

"So the first victims were found within fifty miles of each other, but there's no absolute victim ology yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know, I think the town might be significant to him, not the victims."

"His home town?"

Just then, Spencer's phone rang.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hello my lovely's boy do I have a vault of knowledge for you two. Okay, so, there was a local mechanic last year who all the sudden just dropped off the face of the earth. He stopped paying his credit cards, his rent, everything, and eventually everything he owned had been vacated, towed, exedra. But, just a few months ago, right when the whole slash killings started, everything of his fired back up again. Same house, same job, everything."

"Do you have a name?"

"I do. Michael Burley. But wait, there's more. I crossed referenced car accidents that were suspected of foul play, and there was one, here it is! Jason Burley was driving to his cabin when the 'crashed' into another vehicle. Michael's father died, but, his _uncle_ took him into custody after the mother was proven unfit to take care of the child after she was proven of substance abuse. You know the really scary thing is? Yes, so I will tell you. Michael's uncle was found dead in his apartment only three months after he'd gotten custody of Michael, and since Michael was only seven at the time, the police never suspected him of anything."

"That was impressive," I nodded.

"Aww thank you gumdrop. I will be calling you once I have an address."

"Thanks Garcia."

It didn't take long for us to get ahold of Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, you should probably get back here, I think we've got enough to deliver the profile."

**Time Break.**

"Mr. Burley," I tried to keep my voice calm, raising my gun. "There's no need to continue this."

What are the odds? First day on the job and I'm facing off with a psychopathic maniac. I'm used to it.

"I lost my father, and they wouldn't let me go back to my mom. I didn't kill my uncle, honest I didn't."

"I know you didn't Mr. Burley. And I think, I'll be able to help you. But only if you make a deal with me okay? You need to put down your gun, and I can help you."

It all happened very fast. He pulled the trigger. And that was it. He fell to the floor, and it was over.

Spencer came in, and stood by me, silent.

"Sorry son of a bitch," I murmured.

"You okay?" His light brown eyes were filled with… concern? Oh right, I was supposed to be traumatized. Sorry buddy, not me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, the others are going back to the hotel, but this case was pretty bad. You wanna go get a drink?"

I gave him a sly smile. "Dr. Reid, I would love nothing more."

It was nothing more than an innocent drink with a co-worker. Just one night. What harm could come from one night of forgetting?

**So, I kind of strayed away from the fact that she was constantly being hunted, thought I'd show you how she was on the job. I have many things planned for Reid and Alex tonight. Poor Reid. It takes a lot to get Alex drunk, but she never backs down from a challenge :D Review?**


	11. You went and jinxed it

**I know my last chapter wasn't all that good, but I promise I'll make up for it. Second, I know I'm moving unrealistically fast with friendships and stuff, but I really want to get this thing moving. Thank you so much for tuning in!**

I knew I was drunk. I was beyond drunk. I was hammered. I couldn't see half way across the bar. I was struggling to stand, looking to try and find my drinking partner for the night, but Spencer was nowhere to be found.

Then, a hand on my waist, pulling me backwards, into who's ever body it was.

"You okay there pretty girl?" Definitely not Spencer.

"I-I'm fine," I laughed.

"You can barely stand up sweetheart," the voice chuckled.

"I'm not a sweetheart," it meant to come out as a snarl, but I'm pretty sure he couldn't even hear me. My raptor vision was failing me, because the world turned blurry and I stumbled.

"Hey, hey I've got you."

His hand moved, only not to help me. It moved down, right below my hips.

"L-let go buddy, come on, not tonight," I muttered.

"I don't think so."

Yes, I was drunk off my ass, and yes I could barely see straight. But I could feel. I could feel his arm, and twist around his back, and I could feel his back against the sole of my boot, sending him to the floor. Reflexes had yet to fail me.

"Told you to back off."

"I should call the police for that," the man snarled.

"I am the police you _moron!"_

Spencer P.O.V

"Alex?" I had been looking for her for the past hour.

"Spencer!" She grinned, throwing her arm around my neck, nearly taking me down with her momentum. "Where've you been buddy?"

"Looking for you," I couldn't help but laugh. When I first saw her at the Bureau, she was completely closed off. There was something very… captivating about her. But she was closed off for a reason. And now, she just looked… happy.

"Aww that's sweet," she stumbled again, but I caught her.

"Come on; let's get you back to the hotel."

"Mm, but I just started to have fun," she pouted.

"You've had enough fun for tonight," I tried.

"O-okay, whatever you say doctor, now lead the way," her eyes were bright. "Hey that rhymes! Okay, whatever you say Doctor, now lead the way!"

She threw her head back laughing while I tried to get her to move forward. It took another twenty minutes to get her back to the hotel, not to mention getting her in her room.

"Y-you know, I- I hope that I l-live long enough to get close to you guys, you know?" She smiled. "Y-you guys are, are very close."

She was very, very drunk. It was all probably nonsense. Though more people tend to tell the truth when they're highly intoxicated rather than make things up. I couldn't help it.

"Why wouldn't you live long enough?"

"Hmm? Oh, you see, there's a man out there somewhere. And he wants to kill me."

Before I could say anything else, she burst out laughing.

Third Person P.O.V

"Alex what are you talking about?" He asked carefully.

She stood, walking across the room, standing in front of him.

"I mean, that because I got _away_, he wants to _kill _me," she giggled, walking around the room, singing.

"_Crack my neck, slice my throat, and leave me out on the open road!"_

She hooked her arm in his, dragging him with her as she went.

"_Use a knife, a bullet or two, or leave the shooting up to you!"_

Her voice had steadily gotten louder.

"_A wanted criminal in fifty states, he runs in the night, just in case!"_

"_Someday I'll catch him and when I do, a knife to the heart, that'll do!"_

Suddenly, she stopped, and let herself collapse on a chair.

"That was fun!" She laughed.

Spencer just stood there, not really sure what to do. He'd just met her _yesterday_.

"Alex I think you need sleep," he tried.

"No," she reasoned. "I need to _explain._"

And so she did. In a drunken haze, Alex told Spencer everything, not leaving out a single detail. She told him about the auction, the surgeries, the mazes, the tests. She told him about the other kids that were there, and how they were treated. She told him about her revolt, how she refused to die in that place.

All the way up to the Agents coaxing her to come here.

And then, she told him about something that she'd never told anybody. Not Silver, not anybody. Not even you.

"There w-was this, this girl," her voice was barely above a whisper. "She made it out of the lab with me. Name was Brooklyn. Such a sweet kid. Never figured out what she was mixed with, but my guess was hummingbird. At top speed, you couldn't even _see _her. And her metabolism beat mine without a thought. Kid was eating constantly, but she stayed pretty thin. She couldn't take it. She stayed with me for quite a while, but… she changed after a while. Stopped talking all together eventually. The last thing she told me was that she thanked me for taking care of her, and that she was sorry. I found her _dead_ the next morning."

She stopped for a second, her voice lowering.

"I will find Jones, and I will kill him. Just as long as," she flashed him a dangerous grin. "He doesn't kill me first. It's like a circle. I chase him, he chases me, and we keep going 'till someone wins."

Spencer's mind had been _racing._ Working in overdrive to completely comprehend it all. But what she did next only made his mind stop. She took off her jacket, her sweatshirt, and let her wings extend to their full fourteen feet.

"I-I'm tired Spencer," she whispered. "I'm really, really tired."

She let her wings relax, folding them in slightly, before walking over to the bed, tripping on it, and falling asleep in under a minute, her wings relaxing against her back.

He just sat there. His mind had slowly worked its way back into hyper-drive, slowly beginning to understand. I mean, once you thought about it, it _did_ make sense. Scientifically, it was incredible. A miracle. But he tried to limit his scientific thinking. What about _her_? She'd been to hell and back and still managed to keep going, keep up a life-though it was a fake one. One question still remained, burning in his mind.

Why hadn't she ever gone and asked for help?

As soon as the question presented itself, so did the answer. Because she didn't trust anybody. And it would take a long time before she did. But he felt a new challenge. Spencer Reid wanted to help this girl. He wanted to help her find him; he wanted to help her move past this horrific part of her life. He just didn't know how to do it.

**That one was longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Last night went way worse than I thought

Alex P.O.V

Before I even opened my eyes, I could feel the pounding in my skull. I just laid there, still not even sure where I was.

I made the crucial mistake of opening my eyes, and though the blinds were closed, no lights were on, my head _screamed._ I snapped my eyes shut, stifling a groan.

_Where the hell am I?_

It all came rushing back. The agents, the case. Okay, so I must be in the hotel, after we finished the case. But that doesn't help me with what the hell happened last night. I remember going to the bar with Reid and… nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes again, carefully lifting my head. I shifted my weight, slowly crawling off the bed, struggling to stand. I'd slept in my clothes.

Oh Christ. This was going to go over _real good._ First week on the job, and I have a hangover. A _killer_ hangover. I stretched my wings, which had become very stiff over the night, folding them back, throwing my sweatshirt back on. I stood for a few minutes, trying to think of how I'd pass this off to the rest of them. Couldn't exactly say '_Oh hey boss, sorry I got drunk off my ass last night, and I need every single person within I five foot radius to shut up.'_

A hand on my back sent me reeling. Immediately, I kicked who's ever legs they were from underneath them, driving them straight into the wall. In less than a second I had my pocket knife against their throat.

My head pounding, heart racing, I let go as I saw Reid try and put his hands up in defense, his eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ Spencer," I breathed, letting him go. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," he let out a nervous breath.

"What are you doing here?" It came out colder than I'd meant it too, pressing my hand to my head, as if it would help.

"I- um, listen do you remember anything from last night?"

"No, actually I don't. Please tell me you didn't get as toasted as I did."

"No, no I didn't. I remember… everything."

"Good. That means you can fill me in."

"You-uh. You… you told me a lot of stuff… I don't think you would've said any of it willingly if you were sober."

She froze, backing up slightly. "What?"

"Alex…"

"No. Tell me I didn't."

He nodded.

"Oh shit!" She hissed. "Silver's going to kill me! Listen to me, you cannot tell any of them, do you understand? Nobody."

"Alex," he tried to calm her down. "Alex it's okay."

"You don't understand," she sneered. "You don't understand what I've done. And I don't even know you! This is fantastic, just wonderful."

"I'm not quite sure that I follow."

"Jones has been following Sliver again. Keeping tabs. And if he's watching me, he's watching all of you. And if he thinks any of you know, he doesn't give a damn who you are, he will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

"Alex please just listen to me-"

"You need to understand, that he will torture you for information. I- I can't stay here. I can't believe I even thought I could get help."

"Alex!"

She stopped, giving him a cold glare.

"We can help you. You were assigned to our team because we are the best at what we do. If you just explain to them-"

"And what, put six more lives in danger? Is that what you want?"

"We're the FBI. It's our _job_."

"The only reason you know what you know, is because I acted irresponsible and decided to let myself go last night. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have a _plane_ to catch."

**Review? Andy suggestions, or any particular thing you want to see, leave it in the review, and I'll see what I can do! Any certain way you want this to go? Review it!**


	13. Never play cards with a magician

**Chapter 13. Hopefully I get out of my writing block faze with this one!**

Alex P.O.V

After about another hour of stolen glances and debating with myself, I had come to a conclusion. I needed to actually talk to the young Dr. if I was to get anywhere. See this is where my plan fails miserably. I've never needed to be social. I usually just snap at anybody that tries to continue a conversation, unless it's Silver. But here, I found conversation was essential.

It had taken us another hour to get checked out, and back on the plane (much to my horror) and now I sat across from Morgan and Prentiss, who were talking about some movie they wanted to see.

A loud 'Damn it!' Drew my attention to the other end of the plane.

JJ was seething, and Reid was trying not to laugh. Noticing my confused look, Morgan decided to enlighten me.

"You see Reid over there, he's a genius. And for years it's been an ongoing struggle to see _who_ will finally be able to beat him at cards."

"What game?" I asked, my interest peaking.

"Doesn't matter, so long as you can beat him."

I stood, walking over giving JJ a sly smile. "Mind if I step in?"

"Good luck," she snorted, taking my place back with Morgan and Prentiss.

"So," I sat down. "Since I seemed to have told you a lot about myself last night, what about you?"

He shrugged, shuffling the deck. "I'm promptly considered a genius," he smiled. "Was in college by the age of fourteen, have an I.Q of 187, and can read 20,000 words per minute."

I nodded, impressed. "Parents?"

He sighed. "Dad left when I was younger, and my mother is… ill. She's in a facility now."

"May I ask with what?"

He shrugged. "I had just as much of a childhood as you did. My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I spent most of my childhood taking care of her."

"I'm sorry," my voice was low.

He smiled, starting to deal. "Don't be. You've been through worse, makes my story look like a walk in the park."

"Damn. I told you that much?"

He nodded, smiling sadly. "You told me about Jones, the cages, your family, Silver, and… Brooklyn."

I stiffened. No. I couldn't have told him that. I'd never told anybody about that. Not Silver, not anybody.

"I know you probably didn't want to tell me half the stuff you did," he continued. "But I think it's okay that you did. You can trust me."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Until you either squawk to somebody, or they find you dead one morning because you decided to stick it out."

He looked at me, a sad look on his face.

"What?"

"You just- you've been through too much. I think it would help to have some people in your corner. You told me that Jones has been starting to track you again? Based on what you've told me already, I know he means to kill. And if you stop being so stubborn, you can get help."

"The whole reason I'm here, is because I accepted an offer for _help._ And it's obviously not doing too much."

"I mean emotionally. You're detached. Maybe letting-"

"Stop," I snapped. "I'm not some victim you can profile. I- I just," I sighed. "I know Jones better than anybody. And every time I'm a step closer, it feels like I'm taking three steps back. I can't let other people be brought down by _my_ problems."

"But what if we want to help?"

That stopped me. I'd never had anybody _willing _to help me, besides Silver, but I'm sure she had her own reasons.

"Now why would you want to help little old me," I was puzzled to find the answer.

Spencer P.O.V

Why did I want to help her? As strange as it was, and though I'd only met her a few days ago, I felt a sort of attraction towards her. I mean she was obviously very beautiful that was no doubt, but just… the way she _was,_ I guess. Her if-you-mess-with-me-I'll-kill-you attitude, the way she handled things. I did believe that, somewhere deep down she was still a good person, she just refused to let anybody see it. I'd been lucky to catch a glimpse of it last night. Yes, she'd been drunk, but she'd been carefree, and she'd smiled, and laughed, and already I knew that was a rare thing. Because as crazy as it was, I cared about her.

"Because I believe that everybody deserves it," I stated simply.

"I've killed people," she fired back, her deep green eyes narrowed.

"I know. It was self-defense. I think I speak for every other agent here when I say I would've done the same thing."

She sighed. She was considering, calculating.

"I don't understand you, Dr. Reid," she murmured.

"I can say that the feeling's mutual," she shot me a sly smile.

"So are we gonna play or not?" She smirked.

"You people," I sighed. "You never learn."

**Any good? I know it's taking a long time, but I promise I'll have it escalating soon. It's just taking me a while, I hope you don't mind! Please send in reviews, I'd just like to know how I'm doing, this being my first fanfic and all. Thanks!**


	14. Forgetting Reality

Alex P.O.V

Three days later and I'm still reeling from my conversation with Spencer. But that's not something I need to think about right now. I'm driving down pretty much the longest driveway I've ever seen in my life, towards the Rossi (as I was corrected several times that it was _not_ a house) mansion. I've been invited to watch the game with the rest of the team for a sort of lunch thing.

I finally make it to the front door, ringing the bell, which is almost immediately answered by Garcia, who is covered head to toe in red.

Today one of the most anticipated games of the New Year comes as the Seahawks face off Atlanta.

"Welcome!" Garcia squeals. "Come on in, you're the last one to show." I am practically forced inside, and continually greeted by the others.

"Am I late?" I ask.

"No, just in time actually," Rossi gives me a kind smile.

"Come on," JJ pulls my hands. "We've got some people we want you to meet."

I am introduced to JJ's husband Will, her son Henry and Hotch's son Jack. Will is your classic country boy, and is very much like his wife, nice and polite. Jack and Henry are two little bundles of energy already excited for the game, ready to watch and see who wins.

"Grills up, food should be ready in about twenty minutes," Rossi informed.

"Where'd JJ go?" Prentiss asked.

"Kitchen," Hotch gave a ghost of a smile. "We've been practically trying to drag her out."

"So, you a fan?" Morgan asked.

"Don't really have a team, but I love the game," I smiled.

"This should be a good one," Hotch confirmed. "We're getting closer the super bowl."

"Come on!" Reid yelled from the living room. "Game's about to start."

"I thought you didn't like football pretty boy," Morgan teased.

He shrugged, smiling like a kid. "Still don't understand it too much, but slowly starting to like it."

I sat next to Reid on the floor, Morgan and Prentiss on the couch, Hotch, Jack and Henry across from the couch, JJ, Will and Rossi on the other side of the room. Everyone settled, we were ready. A few touchdowns, yells and 'Come on man!'S later, the food was done. Rossi being the host he was, had made burgers, ribs, and steak.

"Preferences?" He asked me.

"Steak please!"

I was handed a plate full of deliciously seasoned goodness.

"Alex, you've got a very thin figure, you'd strike me as a vegetarian type," Morgan snickered.

"Nope," I smiled. "I'm a meat eater. I've had a high metabolism since I was a kid, never grew out of it."

He shrugged, turning our attention back to the game.

It was fourth quarter, 30 seconds left, and we were on edge. Atlanta had fumbled right before their goal, and was now being considered.

"Aw, come on!" JJ yelled. "That was totally a touchdown!"

"But it hit the ground!" Prentiss joined in.

"Did not!" Reid and I yelled at the same time.

"It flew out of his hand, and the other guy caught it, rushing it over the line,' I clarified.

Just then, the touchdown was counted.

"See!" JJ smirked.

Just as Atlanta was about to make their field goal, he kicked, and Seahawks called a timeout.

"They would've missed it!" Morgan hooted. "They would've missed the goal!"

I was on edge, clutching Reid's arm as tight as humanly (and beyond) possible.

And right after the time- out, Atlanta made the goal. With four seconds left, it was now 30-28, Atlanta.

I was up on my feet, jumping with Garcia, who was just as excited as I was.

Game was over. Falcons had won.

"_Yes!_" I screeched, jumping on Reid's back, who stumbled but caught me. I jumped down, laughing at Jack who was smiling at his father's dismay. Only Hotch and Will were dismayed by the win.

"The Falcons _will_ be going to the super bowl," I crooned, smiling at Prentiss who was hugging Garcia.

"Won't they buddy?" I kneeled down next to Jack.

He nodded, sheer happiness on his face.

"My own son," Hotch nodded sadly, shooting me a small smile.

A few laughs and drinks later, the majority of us were leaving. It was as I walked out the door that I realized that not once today, did I think about Jones, or Silver, or when I was leaving. I was able to… enjoy myself. I had fun. I smiled lightly at the thought that in another world, it could stay like this. But as the night grew darker, my thoughts and dare I say fears came back. There was still a price on my head, still someone tracking me, a bullet itching to split my skull.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I whirled.

"Hey," Spencer smiled.

"Jeez," I breathed. "Hey."

"I was wondering," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Would-would you maybe, wanna go grab some coffee sometime?"

_Like a date?_ Only I didn't say that.

I smiled. "I'd love too."

I actually would really like that.

He let out a breath. "Okay, um, maybe if we don't get a case by tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Alright, see you tomorrow? Either way we'll be filing cases all day."

"O-okay!" Did I just _stutter?_ "See you tomorrow Spencer!"

Quickly turning to get back to the car, my mind was a mess.

Multiple issues with this. Reid is a really nice, sweet kid, and not to mention friking cute, but I just- I can't let myself get attached. Okay, back up. Who are you? You are Alex Night; kick-ass tough, I-can-kill-you-in-less-than-three-seconds go-to girl, a runner. I shouldn't even be _considering_ any of this. In a few days, Silver will probably call, telling me we have to go _now_, and I'll be leaving again. I never needed someone to rely on now, why should I start now? Who _cares?_

_You do, stupid, _I reminded myself.

Because I did. Though I was acting like a teenage girl, I did care about them. They were a close family, and they were accepting me, something I still wasn't used too.

So at this point, I'm nearly halfway home, and I'm just _confused._

**IMPORTANT!-Thought I'd lighten this up a little. Okay, I know it seems like I'm not really going anywhere with this, trust me I am, I just need time to develop her relationships with the team first, so please be patient! Also, I'm asking for reviews simply for the matter that I **_**don't**_** know how I'm doing, and it'd be nice just to get some feedback. Thank you so much!**


	15. Not my own Demise, but soon to be hers

(Third Person P.O.V)

The room was dark. It smelled like copper. She wasn't tied to anything, but her limbs felt heavy. She'd barely even lifted her head before she was roughly grabbed, and thrown back against a wall.

"That's strange," a voice muttered. "It was surprisingly _easy _to get you. I suppose we're used to 13's strengths. You know, we don't have any record of you. No name, no birth certificate, no nothing. But that's okay."

He crouched down next to her, lifting her head, forcing her to look at him.

"We know you Silver. You could've left the moment you figured out about 13, but you decided to stay with her all these years. You could've lived a normal life. Don't you ever get tired of it? Get tired of running like that? Never the matter, we've got you now. Oh don't worry, we don't plan on killing you, we just want some help."

Silver laughed harshly, meeting his near-black eyes with her hazel ones. "Why the _hell,_ after all these years, would I help you?"

"Because," his voice dropped to barely a whisper, putting his lips right next to her ear. "You still have your common sense, and I know you want to live. So you'll help us."

With that, he pulled away, laughing as he went.

She wasn't worried about herself. She knew him too well. They wouldn't touch her, because they knew she _had_ to do it. She could practically hear Alex scolding her;

_I don't care what they threaten to do to _me_, you don't let them hurt you, do you understand?_

They would keep her, feed her, and let her go when they'd gotten whatever it was they needed. But they would use it against Alex; they were using it to find her. And that's when the torture would begin. As soon as he got his hands on her, that's when he'd start.

**Ohhh Daaannng. I know it's **_**extremely **_**short, but whatchya gonna do? Review please!**


	16. A night out

**Chapter 16 already! Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is!**

Alex P.O.V

I suppose it was something to be excited about. I wasn't quite sure yet if it qualified as a date or not, but it's not like I lost sleep over it. The work day goes by fast, not even a mention of a case, much to our relief. Apparently they've had streaks of non-stop work before. So, as the day of filing cases and finishing paperwork ends, I can't help it as a small thrill goes through me. Spencer and I agreed about a half hour after work at a local café. I stay in the clothes I went to work in (it's not like I follow the dress code) and bring my hair up into a loose ponytail.

A quick check of the voicemail tells me I can continue relaxing for the moment.

"Hey Alex, just your friendly neighborhood bitch dropping by to let you know that you can keep the snarl off your face for the time being," I can practically hear the smirk in her voice, and feel the shove that would come with it. "I haven't seen a thing. "You'll hear from me soon."

***Time break***

As I walk into the no-too-crowded café, I see that he's already arrived.

I give him a small smile, sitting across from him "I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"Not at all," he smiles back. "Want to order?

He gets what's called a 'regular' here; just coffee, cream and a whole bucket load of sugar. I on the other hand, get something so full of crap; you can barely even taste the coffee. Turtle latte with extra chocolate. Heaven served hot in a cup.

"So," I lean back in my chair. "We already know way too much about each other to be considered normal, so let's cover the stuff you're supposed to figure out first."

"Like what?"

I sit for a second, considering. "What's your favorite color?"

"I've always liked a good bright copper. What about you?"

"A nice, sapphire blue, kind of like the sky right before it goes black."

"Okay, what's next?"

"Well, most people ask about jobs but, that'd be kind of redundant."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course not, but be careful Genius, I bite," I smirked.

"I rely on science a lot, and I was wondering…how high in altitude can you fly?"

"Well, I've never really counted _exactly,_ but I dropped quite a ways once, and landed on a plane."

"You landed _on top_ of a plane?" He looked struck.

I nodded. "My lungs are larger, built for thinner air in higher altitudes."

"And your heart?" He leaned forward, interested. "It's got to be a lot more advanced in order to deal with that _alone_."

"Yup. My heart rate is two times faster than the average humans."

"Wow," he breathed.

I lightly smiled. This wasn't bad. Voluntarily talking about it was… nice.

"I-if you wouldn't mind at all…" he started. "I'd love to watch sometime. You fly, I mean."

"Sure," I grinned. "You're the only person who's been nice enough to ask."

Suddenly, I became very aware that there were at least fifteen other people in the small area. Claustrophobia and crowds didn't mix.

I stand, throwing on my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Confusion is written all over his face.

"Come on," I motion for him to get up. "I'm not staying here for another hour, let's go do something."

"Okay," he grins, quickly standing. "There's an open ice rink a couple blocks down, and I haven't had the chance to go yet this year."

I grin back at him. "Perfect."

Nearly twenty minutes later, we're renting skates from the guy who runs the shack.

When we attempt to slide out on the ice, I grip his arm tighter than I'd expected, nearly taking both of us down.

"Whoa," he laughed, steadying me. "I found something your bad at."

"Hey," I lightly swat his arm with my free hand. "I haven't been on the ice since I was like… twelve."

"Okay, well it's all about putting your weight on the _sides_ of your skates, not just straight on top. See?"

I glare at how easily he seems to move.

"Why are you so good at it?" I tease. "You don't seem like the type."

He shrugged, smiling back at me. "After a case a few years back, Garcia all but pushed us out here, and kept us until we all learned, and now she brings us back every year. This year, you'll have to know too. So let's get going there girl wonder."

"I prefer, Avian American," I shot him a sly smile.

He feigned a shocked look. "You know the correct term!"

"Hey, I'm plenty smart," I shot back. "I may not be a genius like you, but I could go into a college course right now, and be out in a month."

"And what would you call that Sherlock?"

I was slowly but steadily catching up to him.

"Elementary my dear Watson. The work of sadistic science at its best."

A few more laps around the rink, and I was steadily moving, though barely keeping up with Spencer. About a half hour later, we were both beat.

"That was really fun," I said, nearly tripping as we got off the ice.

He caught my arm, pulling me back up. "I had a great time too."

Once I was steady on my feet, my face was only inches away from his. Almost like we were about to kiss. My first thought was, _God, this is so cliché. _

He gave a short, nervous laugh, backing up a little, and I couldn't help but feel just a little bit relieved. Definitely not ready for that.

It took another ten minutes to get our skates off, till we were back on the snow- covered sidewalk.

"I had a great time tonight," he smiled lightly.

"Me too," I said quickly, flashing him a grin. "We should definitely do this again."

He nodded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow? I walked, I only live a few blocks down, can you get home alright?"

I nodded. "The car's back at the coffee shop."

"Good." He gave my hand a light squeeze. "I'll see ya," he smiled. "Bye Alex."

"See ya Spencer," I smiled.

He went one way, and I went the other.

The entire way back to my apartment was a daze. I found myself smiling like an idiot. I was completely, irrevocably and uncontrollably _happy._ And excited. And nervous. And just… wow. What was happening to me? I was turning into a 16 year old girl.

I gave a small sigh, collapsing on the couch, completely worn out.

This was incredible. I _knew _it wouldn't be able to last long, but I didn't want to think about that yet. Just enjoy the moment. And hope that it was enough to last.


	17. Voice-mails can be a dangerous thing

**Welcome back! Can I get some reviews on the last chapters? I'd just like to know how I'm doing, you know. Here ya go!**

Silver P.O.V

_Voicemails. _The motherfucker was making me leave friking _voicemails_. It wasn't too hard to figure out why. He wanted her to relax. He wanted to give her enough time to feel comfortable. Enough time to create relationships, to get her emotions going again. Because I knew, as soon as she was seriously connected, he'd had the time of his life tearing her away from them.

I let out a sigh to nothing in particular. This was the bright side of letting yourself detach from the world. You can't get any more traumatized. An old trick Alex taught me. You know, I still didn't really know why I'd stayed with Alex all these years. All I know, is I wanted to get _away_ from that damned house, _away _from those memories, and _away_ from that despicable man you would've called my father.

Everything started out all fine and dandy. Good old dad had always had a love for fine whiskey, but he kept it under the rug most of the time. Then mom got killed in a car accident. I was okay, knowing she was in a better place, watching over us. It was the pity that got to me. The looks from people at school, the teachers, the friends of the family.

I didn't _need_ their pity. Anyway, it was my dad who took it the worst. His love of alcohol turned into a need, and he turned to what Alex would call dark. Only she would've said so much more.

But it was not five seconds after I'd first seen Alex that I realized she'd had far worse demons to face.

*_Flashback*_

"_Pleasure doing business with you."_

_$500. Cash. I was just happy to get the stuff off my hands. Get caught with a stash like that and you go away for a long time. A big stress was lifted off my shoulders, and I silently swore to never deal the stuff again. _

_Suddenly, I was pulled back into a separate road in the ally. _

"_Hey!" I yelled. A hand went over my mouth. _

"_Listen to me very carefully," a voice hissed in my ear. Girl. Young. _

"_I'm not hurting you, I don't want anything from you, I just need you to shut up and stay still for a second, okay?"_

_I nodded as best I could. _

_I heard a few people walk into the small ally. More accurately I saw them, they moved silently, smooth, almost inhuman. _

"_There are bad guys and good guys to every story," the girl's voice continued. "And believe me when I tell you that I'm the good guy. I promise."_

_The hand was removed from my mouth, and that's when I actually saw her. First thing I noticed, she was thinner than me! But she moved just as silent as them, and within a second, she'd had one of them on the ground. I thought that was it that they would have her, but she fought with unmatched skill, even to them. _

_A hit there, a kick there, a few sarcastic comments and they were on the ground, and she stood tall. I walked slowly back into the dimly lit alleyway. _

"_I'm guessing those were the bad guys?"_

**IMPORTANT!-Okay, just need to get this out of my system. I've been hearing from people that have already seen 8x12 'Zugzwang' and I'm frankly terrified to watch it. People are saying it super depressing. Again, I'd just like to point out, that no matter what happens in the episode, and no matter how similar it may seem to what happens in this story, I've **_**already**_** had this idea. Please remember that. Review? Thank you **


	18. Love is a chemical reaction

**Authors Note! I'm not even going to get into 8x12 'Zugzwang' I just- it was beautifully written and amazing, but it's a love/hate relationship for me. Anyway, the way they ended it, I honestly had to make a few minor changes to **_**my**_** story, simply because I don't want to put the fans through anything too brutal after that. *Sigh.* Well, here's Chapter 18. Sorry about being slow on updating recently. Review!**

Spencer P.O.V

There was definitely something about Alex Night. Besides the _obvious_ originality, her personality was incredibly complex. Two days after our- dare I say it- date, it wasn't hard to tell that I'd seen a much rather different side to her than most. She put up an act at work I noticed, still not even close to becoming attached to anybody else. But that was okay. She was going to take her time.

The scientific area of my mind was _still_ trying to comprehend just exactly everything about her. It was incredible. She was a human hybrid, a successful combination of avian and human, and that only made her more dangerous.

She also had quite the temper. I'd seen her snap at Morgan, and nearly take a local cop's head off when he accused her of stealing some case file from two departments down. She was not a force to be reckoned with.

But that still left me with one of the obvious questions. Why me? Why was she allowing herself to attach to me? Not that I minded, I was definitely falling for her fast, but I still didn't understand. Now it was very obvious that Alex Night was not the kind of girl to trip and fall in love, or god forbid cry in front of somebody else. I'd only known her for about a week tops, and I already knew that if you saw Alex Night cry, whatever it was about, it was beyond fixable. It was catastrophic.

But maybe she _wasn't _allowing herself to get attached. Maybe it was against her will. But that was ridiculous. Love wasn't even an emotion, it's a chemical reaction, and Alex must be short of it from what I know about her.

But there _was_ something. I felt undeniably happy with her, even somewhat protective. Not that she _needed _protecting. I mean, she could probably kill _me_ in less than three seconds flat.

In the week that I'd known her, I'd learned about her gruesome past, and her view on practically everything. Even though it hadn't really been that long, I felt as if I'd know her for ages. She took in everything about me with a positive stride, listening at all the right times.

As for the job, she seemed unfazed, something that interested the rest of the team, but I already knew why. Though what we saw was considered to be the lowest work of man, she'd managed to see worse, at a far younger age.

I'm not saying that she's opening up right away though. She still has that hard outer coat of ice, and it will be a very long time before it even begins to crack. I can tell she despises the fact that she told me nearly everything, because she believes that she's putting me in danger.

It doesn't bother me though. I'm glad she finally decided to at least try and get help with Jones. Because I know that if she went off on her own again, her chances of him finding her increased.

Jones was like, the Unsub of all Unsub's. He was despicable, ruthless. And through Alex's hatred, I'd come to hate him too, despite how little she's told me. It's like a circle with them. He chases her, she hunts him, and soon the circle will become so small, it's a dot. And when it becomes a dot, one will have the others life in their hands. And they would take it.

Now when you work for the FBI, it's an almost unspoken law that you would take a bullet for any one of your team members, no matter how badly the other doesn't want you to do it. And honestly? I'm starting to have no doubt in my mind that if it came down to it, I would do the same for her.

**Any good? Review! Thank you for bothering to read. **


	19. Two months deep, and I'm still frozen

**Sorry I've been really bad with updating lately. I just have been blocked, but I think I got it. Review and thank you for bothering to read!**

Alex P.O.V

Two months. Two months of bonding, laughing, swearing, aiming, talking, profiling and (thank god) sleeping. Two month since I was joined into the bureau, and two months since my already unstable word was catastrophically changed-and I didn't even know it yet.

Silver still checks in with me time from time, assuring me that everything is okay, that even she has managed to settle somewhere for now.

I have slightly warmed to the rest of the team, but its Spencer I've grown attached to. We've spent a _lot_ of our free time together, and I've been able to _relax._

And honestly, I'm terrified.

Now, if you've been following for long enough, you know by now that I don't get scared, because I simply don't have the time, or the use for fear.

But, if there is one thing that scares me shitless, it would be the word that I thought was just that; a word.

_Love_.

But as I am forced closer to this _person_, by what force I don't know, I am forced to deal with the fact that it is so much more than a word. It's an emotion.

Well, God knows how good I am with _emotions._

There are many problems, and many pluses to closing yourself off the way I did.

You can't get hurt any more than you already are, but you can't grow emotionally either.

There are people who refuse to do anything with their lives in the fear of being rejected, and there are people who throw themselves out at the world with a smile on their face; ready.

And then there's me, stuck right in the middle of shut-out and go-getter.

So for now, that's all I am, stuck.

**Time break.**

The sun is out and the winter weather has finally subsided. Barely a cloud in the sky, which I prefer. Just a little Avian American fact for you, clouds are not fluffy, and are definitely not _objects._ You fall right throw, and when you get out, you're _soaked._

The perfect day to fly. And that's just what I plan to do. Only today, I have an audience.

"_The only way that we can live, is if we grow. The only way that we can grow is if we change. The only way that we can change is if we learn. The only way we can learn is if we are exposed. And the only way that we can become exposed is if we throw ourselves out into the open. Do it. Throw yourself." _

― _C. JoyBell C._


	20. Road Trip!

**First of all, let me profusely apologize about my lack of updating. I'M SO SORRY! I've just been in a writing rut lately, and this story isn't AS good as I was hoping, but as long as you all like it, I guess I could keep it alive, eh? Anyways, we are on Chapter 20, oh my goodness. I would just like to take a moment or two, to thank those that have read this far, and a special shout out to those who have reviewed! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! Again, my apologies for the lazy updating. I truly am sorry about that. Read and (please) review, and all that good stuff!**

"Incredible," he muttered.

"What?"

"You have managed to consume more food than _Morgan._ I would never have believed it unless I saw it myself."

"Little fun fact for you Doctor Reid, I need at least three thousand five hundred calories a _day_ to keep my system going. The average human can go what, three weeks without food?"

"The average amount of days passed without consumption of proper nutrients is 21, but some people were recorded up to 48 days without anything but water."

"Exactly. I could only last about two weeks, because _everything_ in my system is faster."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

We'd been driving for at least two hours, and I'd had to stop three times for food. What can I say? Girls' gotta eat.

"You know if we get called into work, you're screwed," I smirked, shooting him a smile.

"What do you mean me?" He countered. "You're all the way out here too."

"Yeah, but it would only take _me _twenty minutes tops to fly back to Quantico," I explained.

"_You _however," I ruffled his hair. "Would be stuck way out here in the middle of the state with nothing but my car."

His chocolate brown eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but my sweet naive genius," I smirked, looking him dead in the eye. "I would."

And then we just… stopped. The car slowed, he was looking at me, I was looking at him, eyes locked.

"You should probably…" his voice trailed off.

He leaned forward slightly, our faces inches apart. I couldn't tell you when, but I know that the car had come to a stop.

And then, reality came stabbing back, and we went back to our designated seats.

I got the car moving again, and we sat for that for fifteen minutes, just driving on the deserted road.

"You have really beautiful eyes Alex Night. Did you know that?" He smiled at the road ahead.

That had the same effect if someone had struck me down on concrete.

"W-what?" I'd never gotten compliments. I didn't- I'd never, _what?_

He turned back to me, smiling lightly. "Your eyes. They're beautiful."

"T-thank you?" My mind wasn't working. Nothing was working. Was I supposed to return the compliment? How did this work? God, this kid was driving me crazy with one simple compliment. I needed to breathe. I needed to fly.

"This'll be good, I think we're far enough away from civilization," I smiled nervously.

"You don't say?" He grinned.

Since we couldn't think of a designated place, it was anonymously decided that would simply drive out to the middle of nowhere for his scientific observation. It was weird to think about it that way. It was so simple with him, whereas on the other hand I'd had people sticking needles in me, slicing my back open to see where my wing muscles connected. Yeah, definitely different.

"So, you're just going to watch?" I asked, hopping out of the car, standing in the middle of the road.

He grinned. "That a problem 'Avian American?"

"Not at all Dr. Reid."

Jacket first, sweatshirt next, and finally, the wings are extended, and I am immediately relieved. I give them a good stretch, before letting out a sigh of content.

_Showtime._

**Hope you enjoyed! Working on 21 now! Thank you for reading this far and I promise to be better with my updating! Review! (Please)**


	21. In the Middle nowhere unexpected happens

Spencer P.O.V

This was incredible. This was impossible. I'd heard people talk about it, heard people describe it, seen people driven crazy by it, but I never thought that it would happen to me. And yet, it was here in the middle of nowhere, on the road, in an unmoving government funded car, that it hit me like a cement wall. Looking into those-incredibly, unnaturally- deep green eyes that it had happened.

I had fallen in love with Alex Night.

So now, I stood against that same government car, watching her.

She stretched her wings out, and almost immediately I could see that they were slimmer, more narrow, built for speed rather than lift.

She turned back to me, a sly smile on her face. Even from where I stood, I could see those _eyes._

Another shake of the wings, and she took a running start. And then, she took off. She rose at first, and then came back around, coasting low against the road. I could practically see the muscles in her wings working, pushing her forward.

After only a few minutes, she came to a screeching halt, on instinct folding her wings against her back.

(If possible) her eyes were brighter, and she was smiling like I'd never seen before.

"Here," she grinned breathlessly. She handed me her phone. "Unfortunately I get _really_ good reception up there, and I don't want that right now."

Without giving me a chance to reply, she was gone again, this time rising to the point where I couldn't see her any more.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes there was definitely something about Alex Night. And I had found it.

Alex P.O.V

Rising. I was soaring, rising beyond any cloud that remained in the sky, the sun greeting me, warming my feathers.

I laughed at nothing in particular, feeling my muscles itching for me to go faster, go higher. I was happy to oblige. This was what I was _created_ to do.

The air was thinning, but I felt nothing but joy. I wanted to stay up there forever, but there were multiple problems with that. We'd left a little later than planned, and the sun was beginning to set. And I'd left Spencer down there, with nothing to do.

I'd had my moment of freedom. And honestly? It didn't bother me the slightest to go diving back down.

Spencer P.O.V

For about twenty minutes I sat on the road, simply thinking. I thought about the string theory, gravity, and how Alex was defying all laws of physics ever created. And then I thought about Alex herself. Had she really managed to let herself trust me? And what was it that she was so afraid of? Because she just _wasn't _afraid of Jones, the most obvious choice, and as far as I knew, there was nothing else that presented a danger to her.

So _what_ was it?

Because there was something, I could tell. I knew that the rest of the team would never pick up on it, not unless she intended them too, but at this point, I had only just begun to notice the small things that hinted at her unknown fear.

But my thoughts were interrupted, as she literally came crashing back down. Moving at a speed faster than I would have thought her capable, she was coming in fast, and was having difficulty stopping.

She was trying, she really was, but she ended up hitting the road full force, rolling at least five feet on the impact, ending up just lying there on the road, wings now covered in dust.

In an instant I was on my feet, crouching down next to her. The sun had set fast, leaving the sky almost a complete black.

"Alex?"

She was shaking. Crying? Oh my God. If this had made her _cry_, it was serious. But we were _miles_ away from any hospital, at least an hour.

I was about to ask her again, but she lifted her head, _laughing. _Wings already folded in, she turned on her back, smile bright, laughing.

"That," her breathing was heavy, still laughing in between words. "Was. Fun."

She sat up, grinning. "I've never landed like _that_ before."

"Jesus Christ Alex," I breathed. "You scared me."

I collapsed next to her, sitting in the middle of the road, closing my eyes trying to calm down.

"I really scared you didn't I?" I could hear the sly smile in her voice.

I nodded, and couldn't help but smile, lifting my head to look at her.

"Worried about little old me," she laughed, looking up at the sky. She let out a sigh, leaning against my arm.

"Tell me about the stars Spencer," she murmured.

"What?"

"The stars. The constellations."

"I tend to ramble," I warned.

"I don't mind," a small smile played across her lips.

"The constellations are totally imaginary things that poets, farmers and astronomers have made up over the past 6,000 years. The real purpose for the constellations is to help us tell which stars are which, nothing more. Most of them have a Greek origin, some symbolizing the Gods, and their story Hero's..."

We sat like that for God knows how long, not really caring about the time. When I was done, she simply smiled, lying back down on the gravel road. I lay next to her, and we just lay there, in the middle of a road, in the middle of nowhere.

"You ever just want to," she smiled, looking at me. "Leave? Forget about the world and just… run?"

I shrugged. "There have been times, but I could never leave the BAU. They're my family. They're your family too now you know. They love you."

She laughed a light careless laugh. "I know. Garcia had dragged me on three separate shopping trips, JJ, Prentiss and Morgan have brought me clubbing twice, and I've attended three football games at Rossi's with Hotch and Jack."

"See? Now you have to stay."

"As long as I can, I promise."

"You know we can help you," I tried. "If you just _tell_ them, we can help you find him, put an end to that chapter of your life."

"Please," she kept her voice level. "I don't want to have this conversation with you now."

"No Alex please just listen to me, okay? I don't understand what the huge problem is with _letting_ us help you. Now don't give me that 'burden' crap, because you would be _letting_ us help you. Please. At least explain to me-"

"I can't get you all killed Spencer!"

I stopped. I now understood. She was afraid of being responsible for more death. She _still_ blamed herself for her family's death.

"Alex," I said, gently touching her neck. "You can't keep blaming yourself. They did what they did, because they were-and still are- _sick._ They created a delusion and tried to bring it to life. You couldn't have controlled any of that."

She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch, turning on her side.

"I just don't want to lose you," she whispered.

"I'm never leaving you. I can promise you that."

She opened those eyes that in one day, I had come to love, and smiled. "That's reassuring. Not what I'm worried about however. Jones feeds off of my relationships, people I care about. I just don't want him to feed off of you that way. Destroy you."

"How about this. If I promise to look after myself, you can't leave."

She stayed still for a moment, before she grinned, closing her eyes again. "Deal Dr. Reid."

I laughed, pulling her closer to me.

"Have I mentioned that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you?" I murmured.

When she opened her eyes, this time they were filled with shock, and she kept them wide open. Her demeanor had completely changed. She gave me a cold questioning glance.

I nodded. "Only telling you the truth love."

She stayed perfectly still. And just like that, she relaxed, letting out a sigh. "As unfortunate and unbelievable as this is, I do believe that I've come to love you too, Spencer Reid."

She turned, standing up, dusting herself off. "There. I said it. Happy?"

I chuckled, pushing myself up next to her, pulling her toward me. "Unbelievably so."

And right then, in the middle of nowhere, I gently pressed my lips to hers, and I swear to you, I could feel the electricity.

When I pulled away, she laughed.

"God, this is cliché," she chuckled, looking at the scene around us. "What time is it?"

We hadn't looked at the time since we left this morning, which seemed ages ago.

"Eleven thirty five," I answered.

As if on cue, she yawned, stretching her arms and wings out.

"Come on," I laughed. "I'll drive."

"Can we stop for food?" She mumbled, getting into the passenger side.

"Yeah Alex," I smiled. "We can stop for food."

"_Love not looked for is love that shall be found."_

_ -Anonymous_

**Sorry if that was too long, but I felt the need to make it official. Hope you enjoyed! Review? Please? I'd love to know how I'm doing. Thank you so very much!**


	22. Angels from heaven have white wings love

Alex P.O.V

After forty-five minutes of driving, we came across a small twenty four hour diner, where I ordered chocolate chip pancakes and apple juice, while Spencer got a classic country breakfast, eggs, bacon toast; the works. And we were back on the road. We didn't get back to the city until 12:45. We didn't worry about casualties, awkwardness or any of that crap; we just headed back to his apartment, crashing on the couch, exhausted.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Duly noted," he chuckled.

"I'm just going to… sleep here on your couch if that's okay with you. Just- tired."

I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing away a curl. I felt myself smile faintly, frowning when he brought his hand away.

"It's incredible how much fun you can have in the middle of nowhere," I murmured.

"All depends on who you're with," he added.

"Mmm, we're a strange pair aren't we?"

"You're a superhuman human hybrid, and I'm a classified genius, and both of us work for the same FBI unit," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What a head count."

"You know Alex, you're something else."

"See now that's a new one. I've heard freak, angel, 'what-the-fuck-are-you', bitch, killer, demon, but I don't think I've ever heard anything positive like that."

"Angel?"

"Yeah. Every now and then, we run into the bible freaks, a minister. We had to hide in a church once. Some of them think that what happened to me was the Lord's work, others thought I was a demon straight from hell, and I think they are the more accurate ones."

"Why would you think that?"

I smiled lightly, keeping my eyes closed.

"Spencer, I am a killer. That's what I've done for a living ever since I was fourteen. People that think this was God's work forget. Angels from heaven have white wings. Mine are black as Night."

There were a few moments of silence.

"There are three kinds of people that completely know about me. The ones that think it's a disgrace, the ones that think I need to be put down. Then there are the ones that love me. Think it's a revolution or something."

"Like Jones?"

"See Jones is like that, but obsessed. Any way's then there are the people that just… live with it. They don't really care."

"And me?" He asked gently. "Where do I fit in?"

I smiled. "Now you Dr. Reid, for you? I may have to create a whole new category."

I could feel the smile on his lips as he gently pressed them to my temple.

"Good night Alex."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**


	23. Just when things were getting easy

Spencer P.O.V

After that night we fell into a routine. I would always show up at her apartment exactly an hour after we got back from work, no matter what the time. She had persistent nightmares, and insisted that I helped to keep them away. Not that I minded. I was undeniably, helplessly in love with her, and every minute spent with her was a gift.

Every now and then we'd go to a team dinner at Rossi's, a shopping trip with Garcia, a bar with Morgan, and every now and then all of us would show up for one of Jack's soccer games.

The months went by, and she had visibly relaxed, and it seemed now more than ever that she was officially becoming one of our deranged FBI family.

Every morning Morgan would ask if it had hurt when she fell out of heaven (not knowing the simple irony of the question) and Alex would reply with 'Just as much as it did when you got kicked out of hell.'

Garcia was constantly informing her about sales on all things leather and combat, quickly getting used to Alex's sense of style, and Alex would listen, and give her honest opinion.

As for our relationship? It consisted of stolen kisses in the elevator or conference room, constant hugging and teasing, always growing closer.

We kept our poker faces in the workplace, and (to our surprise) they never picked up on it. We had _one_ close call on a case once, when Garcia found me sneaking out of her hotel room, which was followed by relentless questions before we convinced her to drop the subject.

Besides how happy she was, how easy our relationship was, how much she was getting along with the team, it was always there, in the back of our minds.

Because we both knew that he was still out there. Still waiting. Still after her.

But, things were good. Things had finally settled themselves.

But of course, fate has a way of forging her way into everything, and that she did.

Because exactly three months and five days after that night in the middle of nowhere, all hell broke loose.

**Dun, dun, Dunn. Review!**


	24. Bitch in the BAU

Alex P.O.V

"Ms. Night?" I turned as one of the assistants from the main entrance tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I have someone downstairs who claims to be looking for you."

"Okay, send them up."

"Well," she gave me a nervous look. "We can't. We're detaining her for possession of a weapon."

I stopped dead. I only knew one other person besides myself who would be bold enough to try and bring a weapon into the FBI headquarters. I wordlessly nodded, following her back downstairs. Less than a minute after we made it down to the first floor, I could hear her protests.

"Listen to me you wanna be rent-a-cop," she snapped. "If Alex Night is working for you, _I_ am _definitely_ not the most dangerous thing here. Now you can either let me go or-"

"Silver!" She stopped her rant on her detainee, a slow grin spreading on her features as she turned and walked over to me.

"Alex you would not believe the things I have to tell you."

"Silver you old bitch, where've you been?" I grinned, leading her back upstairs.

"Sorry about my lack of legitimate contact, I was a little busy being held captive by your one and only psychopathic stalker."

My blood ran cold, and I stopped halfway up the stairs. (I still hated the elevator.)

"What?"

"Come on, Night. I need to brief you, and we need to get a game plan going. Like it or not, he's coming for you."

I nodded. Right. Alright Alex come on, you expected this.

"Hotch," he turned around, noticing Silver behind me.

"I need your office."

He nodded. I now had the entire team's attention. "Of course. Is something wrong?"

_Yes. Hell yes. The world is ending. My world is ending._ "No."

I gave a smile that I'm sure they could see right through.

After closing the door behind us, I turned on Silver.

"Alright. What happened?"

She sighed. "They got ahold of me, and he kept me for… I don't know three months? All those voice-mails? Alex he _made_ me leave those. I was able to get away about a week ago, took me that long to get here."

"Shit," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Okay. "

"I got in contact with a few of our old… _friends._ I'm scheduled to leave for Europe in a couple of hours."

"Good. Listen… I'm staying here. This is the FBI, if anyone can help me, it's my team. I know this wasn't the plan, but we may be needing-"she interrupted me by holding up her hands.

"By all means. He's not shitting you this time. He means business. We're going to need all the help we can get this time."

"Alright," I hesitated. "You okay kid?"

She nodded, flashing me a smile. "Pretty as a picture. It's you I'm worried about. Look out for yourself."

I nodded.

"Oh," she dug something out of her pocket. "He uh, he gave me this. Told me to not open it, just to give it to you. For some reason," she smirked. "I feel like he's keeping both of us under surveillance, so I followed his orders."

I took the package, giving her a small smile. "Takes a gun to the head to make you follow the rules."

"Damn straight."

I opened the door, letting her out first.

"See ya kid," I patted her back.

She smiled, turning to the rest of the team, who was now watching us with worry on all of their faces.

"Do me a favor?"

They all nodded, now just confused.

"Don't let her get killed. She has a tendency to…" she paused smiling lightly. "Get herself into, situations. It'd be a real shame if she died after all this."

"It would also be a shame if I kicked your ass for getting all emotional on me," I hissed. "Now get outta here, before he kills us both." I gave her a shove, and she laughed.

Right before she opened the door to the staircase she turned around, middle finger pointed straight at me.

"Fuck you too Night!" She yelled, flashing me one last smile before leaving.

**Don't worry, I'm just getting started. You ready? Hold on, here we go **** REVIEW!**


	25. All is fair in love, when war is coming

I knew I wasn't getting off that easy. Now the entire team stood frozen in the conference room, waiting for an explanation. Only Spencer looked at me with a knowing glance. Surely it wasn't too hard for him to pick up the pieces.

"I uh… Oh damn, okay, um," this was going to be harder than I thought. They still though my parents had died in a car accident. Good lord. I was going to be here for hours.

"Alright, well let's start at the beginning shall we?" I gave a nervous laugh. "Alright," I sighed. "Ladies and Gents, take a seat, get comfortable, we're going to be here a while."

I started at the very beginning, and slowly worked my way up in my life, all the way up until this very moment. I did however omit Spencer out of this twisted tale, as fraternization in the office was still a rule. I decided to momentarily ignore the fact that we _would_ have to tell them eventually. Damn. I'd have to tell them anyways.

Because the way Jones played his game, he goes right for the throat and as of right now? Spencer was standing right in his way.

As living proof of my seemingly mystical story, right there in our conference room, I took off my jacket and _showed_ them the proof.

As I finished my honestly unbelievable (I mean that literally, as in no average person would simply not believe it) story, I was met with six blank stares that only profilers could deliver.

"Well I guess I should start calling you raven now instead of dove?" Garcia smiled lightly.

"Good idea," I laughed nervously.

"And this… Jones, he's bent on getting you… back?" Hotch was still trying to clarify all of this.

"It seems his _mission_ in life is getting me back in a dog cage," I nodded.

There was silence, and I sighed.

I stood, and Reid smiled, handing me my jacket, ready to leave with me.

"Oh um," I turned around, ready to book when nessacary. "By the way, Reid and I are madly in love, and have been dating for… mmm, about five months now. Okay, bye!"

I turned, bolting out of the FBI faster than any human before me, Reid directly in front of me.

"Go!" He hissed. I could hear the laugh in his voice.

We darted down the stairs, out into the parking lot, and into his car, our breathing heavy.

"Way to go," he laughed, and he smiled that breathtakingly to-perfect smile that I'd fallen in love with.

"When in doubt, run like hell," I countered.

There were a few moments of silence.

"So he's really back?"

I sighed. Despite how fun _that_ was, we still had a madman after us, after me I guess.

I nodded silently.

"How much time do you think we have, before he tries something?" Our demeanor had changed, when we realized just how serious this was. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Jones wanted to kill me. He always had, I just chose to ignore it for a while.

I shrugged. "It depends on what angle he's playing. Honestly, I can't give you an estimate."

I suddenly found a huge interest in my hands on my lap. I didn't want this now. I didn't want him to come back so soon. I wanted more time with my team; I wanted more time with Spencer. I'd just gotten used to this style of living, and I loved it. Jones wanted nothing more than my head in his hands, and I was honestly starting to think that maybe he would get it.

"Alex?"

I lifted my head, giving him a small smile. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I'll be damned if I cried _now,_ now when I needed my strength more than ever.

His gaze softened. He kept his voice quiet, his smile soft. "Oh Alex."

I must have been worse than I thought, because when his hand lightly brushed a curl out of my face, I lost it. I freaking lost it. It started with one tear, just barely rolling down my cheek before I was crying about the fact that I might lose him.

And then, right there in my governmental given car, I cried about all the stuff that I'd never been able to cry about. My parents, my brother, the fact that I killed people, the fact that I was an emotionally detached human being, and then I cried harder about the fact that I wasn't completely human.

At some point during my sobbing escapade, he leaned over, and picked me up, right out of my seat, holding me against his chest.

He rubbed my back, right in between my wings, soothing me, waiting out the storm that was Hurricane Alex.

When my sobs subsided to ragged breaths, he held me tighter. "Alexandra Marie Night, I can promise you, that I will keep you safe. I can promise you, that when this is over, you will be okay. Okay?"

I nodded against his chest, holding on to him as if my life depended on it.

"Hey," he whispered, gently tilting my chin up to look at him. "You have beautiful eyes Alex Night. Did you know that?"

I let out a mix of a laugh and a sob, and he smiled.

"I love you Alex, I truly do."

Before I could respond, his lips were against mine, warm and comforting. Soon his hands left my back and waist, placing them on my neck, tilting my head slightly as his lips moved against mine.

My lungs had been pushed to their extent, and I pulled away, breathless.

He pressed his forehead against mine, gently kissing my nose, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'm not going to lose you," he whispered. "I _won't_ lose you."

"I love you too Spencer," I murmured, closing my eyes. "God, do I love you."

**A little more romantic than I thought there. Don't worry though, Jones is coming. And he's bringing hell straight up with him. Review!**


	26. The world is still in place

It was strange. When you finally realize something so huge in your life, precisely the fact that your life might end, it is so shattering, so jarring, so damn _frightening,_ that you expect the entire world to be knocked off its axis, to be in a complete chaos.

And yet as I walk outside, ready to get back to the job that may either end or save my life, the world is still at peace, and everybody is continuing on with their lives.

It was strange.

And then of course, my common sense comes back and I realize that the world doesn't revolve around me; therefore the world will not stop, nor collapse into complete chaos because of something happening in _my_ life.

So, I suck it up, take a not-so-calming deep breath, and pretend to blend, acting with the rest of the world as if _my _world isn't about to fall crumbling to my feet.

That i, until I walked back into the BAU. There, it was perfectly okay to show them just how much of a toll this has taken on me.

I'm running on a total of an hour of sleep, and every time I look out of a window I expect to see a plate-less black SUV outside, a swat-team of Specials ready to close in. Okay, I'll admit it. I am a little rusty when it comes to the whole 'expect-the-unexpected' thing, and I have lost just a _little_ bit of my edge. Don't get me wrong my reflexes are still as sharp as ever, and I'm still just as 'trusting' as I was before, I just haven't had my life threatened in a good six months. They need to pick up their slack.

"Garcia," I tap on her already open door, my first stop in the BAU this morning.

"Hey," she greets me with a bright smile. "I started the check on Jones, and I have it running on the side."

"Thanks," I smile.

I pause for a few moments. "Hey, can you do something… not-so-legal for me?"

"Anything," she responds quickly. One of the many things I learned about Garcia; she will do anything for the ones she loves, legal or not.

"I need you to do another background check, and there's going to be _a lot, _of sealed files, but no matter what the restriction, I need them opened. Can you do that?"

"My sweet raven, there is not a single thing that I _cannot_ do," she smiles back up at me. "I do however, to work my magic, need a name."

"Alexandra Marie Night. That's my _full_ name," I pause. "I think."

"Oh, um, okay." I can see the slight confusion on her face, but she promptly ignores it, and turns around, fingers already flying, deciding not to question it.

_Bless you Garcia._

"I shall summon you when I have dug as far as there is to dig!"

I give her a light laugh. "Thanks Garcia."

It's only five-thirty, so the Bullpen is pretty empty, but I could quickly identify most of my team gathered around Emily's desk. I guess they were all just as freaked as I was. Or maybe they realized that this was too much. That I wasn't worth risking their lives for. I wouldn't be surprised, and I'd be partially relieved. Nobody else would die because of me.

But, that hope was crushed, when I was summoned to Hotch's office.

When the door clicked shut behind us, I was met with the Hotch-slightly-comforting-but-still-firm- stare. One of many Hotch glares.

"Many of us are still trying to wrap our heads around this," he started cautiously. "But we're sticking this out with you until the end."

I sighed. Always the heroes who met the tragic end.

"Why?" My tone was harsher than I'd meant. "Why would you risk it all to help _me?_ Hell, less than a year ago, I was _wanted,_ by the FBI."

"Because despite what may have happened in the past, you are a part of this team, and you're here for a reason-"

"I'm _here,_ because they got tired of chasing after me," I cut him off. "They knew I could fight so they sent me here. I didn't work my way up the system like you're supposed to. I was dealt a free hand, and you know it."

"Regardless," he kept his voice calm, his gaze softening slightly. "You _are_ a valuable asset to this unit, and you are a member of this family. And no matter the circumstances, we protect our family."

I was caught. That was it. They cared. I always knew Spencer had, but if I'd needed to, I would've left to protect him. But the others, they actually cared. Not because it was simply their job, but because they actually gave a damn.

"Thank you," I struggled to keep my voice level.

"Of course. I think everyone's here. Come on, you've got a profile to deliver."

**I know there's no action yet, but I have to build, so please keep your socks on. **** Review? Thank you! **


	27. Could have sworn he was dead Oops

"Felix Jones," I sighed, letting Garcia pull up his completed file. "He's surprisingly not a narcissist, but in fact the other way around. He believes he's _helping_ the human race by creating these hybrids. And he treats them as such. Subjects. Animals."

Hotch had gathered the entire team in the round-table room, as I was briefing them on Jones.

"Hasn't any other law enforcement been involved in _stopping _this?" Prentiss asked. "This is like secret-service type stuff."

"That's one of the many problems. Jones built a name for himself, and if you're active in the top-secret science and government community type stuff, you know his name. It's almost like an underground network. A bunch of world-power crazy geniuses all dedicated to 'help' the human species evolve. So the only real way you can know about him, is if you're a part of it."

"So he has protection?" Rossi asked.

I nodded. "All over the world. After I got out, word spread fast for a price on my head. It would take weeks at a time to get one team off my tail."

"And the only other groups of hybrids you've encountered are the ones that have been hunting you?" Hotch clarified.

"Yes. They're not really a human animal mix; they're more of just a very advanced human, without the ability to tell right from wrong. They only do as told, without question."

"If you ask me, it sounds like he based that off of a military based childhood," Morgan commented. "What about parents?"

"As far as I know, they're both dead," I shrugged. "You are right though, about the military thing. His dad was a commanding officer for the Secretary of Defense."

"That's a lot of money coming in," JJ said. "But not enough to fund all of this. Where's the money coming from?"

"Like I said, he has 'friends' all over the world. He's a highly respected official in this field. He's got a whole community of people practically _giving_ him money," I explained.

"If he's continuing to be successful in making more… of these hybrids, why go after you all these years?"

Bingo. "That's the thing. I honestly have no idea. I'm sure by this time; he's created things much more advanced than me. I'm an outdated project."

"Maybe that's just it," Reid countered. "What if he wants you back, to update you, enhance you to the level of the others."

"That would explain why he's been hunting me, but why try to kill me if that's what he wants?"

"That could have been his ultimatum," Hotch explained. "If he couldn't get you back, in his eyes it'd be better to just get rid of you all together."

"Hey guys?" Garcia stopped our conversation from her place at the computer. "I have a hit here on one of Jones old contacts. Ten minutes ago he activated a cell phone about thirty minutes from here."

"Do we have a name?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like we have one Mr. Paul Kleve."

I stopped dead. "What?"

"Right here full name is Paul Damien Kleve."

"That doesn't make any sense," I muttered.

"What doesn't?" Morgan (and everybody else) was confused.

"Paul Kleve is dead," I clarified.

"How do you know?" Hotch asked, clearly not convinced.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Did they not figure it out yet?

"Because I was the one that shot him."

_Flashback_

"_Wait," I held Silver's arm back. "We can't leave yet."_

_She shot me a confused glare. "And why the hell not? We just got ambushed by five of those creeps, I think that's a big enough warning sign, don't you?"_

_We'd been staying in a really crap, probably infested hotel in Oklahoma for about a week in an attempt to wait out the latest team of attackers before we moved on. On our way out of town, we'd been jumped. So now we were crouched silently behind a rusty car in an abandoned part of this already-creepy-small town._

"_No," I lowered my voice to just above a whisper. "Somebody's still here."_

_She silently roller her eyes, her voice just as quiet as mine. "Why are they so damn dramatic? If you're going to try and kill us, just do it, don't sit around and make it like a shitty slasher film."_

"_Wait here."_

_She sighed, but nonetheless obliged as I carefully stepped out from behind the car, my stolen-from-a-dead-guy's gun poised and aimed at the darkness ahead of me. I took a few tentative steps. At the age of sixteen, I think I could qualify as a cop the way I handled a gun. You know, if the cops weren't after me. _

_The bark of some stray dog had me whirling, doing a complete 360 before turning back. _

_And that's when I saw him. Standing halfway in the deserted alley, I could see the glint of his knife. He was waiting for me. Without hesitation, I fired, and watched satisfied, as he sunk to the ground. Hit and sink. _

_I kept my gun aimed, and quickly walked over to his unmoving form. This guy had been hired by Jones, a local gang leader or something like that. In other words, a complete street rat. _

_I didn't bother to check his pulse. I could see the blood on the dirty street, and he wasn't breathing. _

"_Come on," I yelled back at Silver, who held a smirk on her face. "Let's get out of here."_

**Love it? Loathe it? Let me know! Please! Thanks! Bye! **


	28. The calm before the storm

20 minutes later, we had him in custody, waiting to be interviewed. Perfect timing too, because I had a lot of unanswered questions.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked me, after I volunteered to be the one to interview him.

"Of course," I snorted. "But I need a favor?"

"Anything," he quickly responded.

"I need you to… _trust _me. No matter what I do in there, you have to trust me with this."

He looked slightly confused, but nodded, opening the door that led to the interrogation room. He and the team would be monitoring everything we said, everything I did.

My footsteps echoed around the sterile white room, and as I sat down across from the man I thought I'd killed, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Alex Night," he threw me a coy smile, as if I was an old friend rather than a brutal enemy. "Last time I saw you, you had a gun pointed at my heart. You missed though, nicked my shoulder instead. Too bad you forgot to check my pulse."

"It really is a shame you survived," I muttered.

"So," he sat back in his chair, dark stone-grey eyes glinting. "I see you're not dead yet. What about the wings, do they still work? Or did Jones cut 'em off yet?"

"Speaking of that low life, where is he?"

"Mmm, not sure at the moment. You know Felix, never staying in one place," he cocked his head to one side, a slight grin on his face. "Kind of like you. You know if you think about it, you two are a lot alike."

I stiffened, but he wasn't done.

"I mean really. You only kill if your life is in danger, and he only kills if it's completely nessacary, granted your family was nothing more than a simple precaution. But _you,"_ his small smile had transformed into a full out grin, like a predator who had just caught his meal. "You were breaking the chain. One of the first in your family, one of the first of mankind to break the boundaries. Your parents were nobody's, simple-"

"My _parents_ were brilliant," I sneered. "My mother was on the verge of a technological breakthrough. And my father? Made more money in a _week_ that you ever will in your whole life."

He waved it off like a stray fly. "Who _you_ thought they were isn't important. Doesn't matter either way _now,_ does it?"

"You were a valuable asset to Jones," I struggled to keep my voice level. "You know where he is."

"Oh, so now you _want_ to see him? Yes, I can see that. The epic struggle between the hero and the villain finally coming to an end with one final bang. Question is who will be at the receiving end? But there is one flaw in this otherwise perfect plot. Every good story needs a love interest. Am I right," he paused, leaning forward in his chair, dropping his voice to just below a whisper. "Alex?"

"Enough!"

In less than a second, my chair had been slammed against the wall behind me, and my gun was pressed against his head.

"They gave you a gun huh?" He laughed. "Now, what were they thinking? With your life, I'm not surprised you haven't put it against your own head, pulled the trigger! If I recall correctly, you were pretty good at roulette!"

His voice had risen to a hysterical yell, and he'd stood as much as he could with his cuffs. "With your vision, you could _see_ the bullet in the chamber. You miss your family Alex?"

"Think about it Paul, my gun is against your head!" I growled. "And I won't miss this time."

"Because sometimes," he laughed delightedly. "You would stare down that barrel, where you knew the bullet waited, and I knew you were thinking about pulling the trigger!"

"You're testing me Kleve!"

"Because you, the great Alex Night, you wanted to die. And I think you still do. Because you have nothing to live for. Think about it! Why fight all these years? What have you left?"

"Where is he?" My voice had risen to meet his. "_Where is Felix Jones?"_

"He's coming for you. Because he's got such a _beautiful_ finale planned for you. You ever hear of the Calm before the Storm Alex? Everything quiets down, and waits, trying to hide as best they can before disaster and tragedy strikes. That's all this is Night. The calm before the storm."

I lowered my gun, a grin forming on my face. I knew exactly how to play this.

"But not yet. See _you,_ were one of his top informers. But, you weren't all that reliable were you? No you would sell any information you had if it meant more money for you. And when Jones realizes that we had you in custody, he's going to look over that file of yours."

I could see the realization spread across his face. Not in fear, no. In accepting and recognition.

"So Jones won't get to me right away," we had returned to our original positions, two people sitting across from eachother, one in handcuffs, and the other with a case file.

"Because for now, he'll be a little busy dealing with _you._"

**Intense much? Let me know how I did! Thanks! P.S! If any of you are wondering like which Spencer we're dealing with here ( you know what I'm talking about, his hair changes so much) I prefer to imagine the season six/ seven sexy short cut, but you can conjure up whichever one you want. Till next time!**


	29. Tick Tock, can you beat the clock?

Without another word, I was out of the interrogation room, back with my team. I actively avoided Hotch's intense questioning stare, and Spencer's helpless look.

"I want him detained. I think we've got enough to convict him?"

It took a moment for anyone to respond. I could practically _feel_ the sympathy.

"Yeah," JJ gave a reassuring smile.

I nodded.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Hotch asked quietly.

I gave another nod, following him into his office, for the second time that day.

"What were you thinking?" He was quick to jump.

"Look, the gun wasn't loaded, it was a tactic."

"That doesn't matter. He could sue the entire bureau for possible life endangerment."

"I don't give a damn _what_ he can or can't do, and neither should the _bureau,"_ I snapped. "He's a lowlife, he couldn't afford one day on the stand."

His intense stare softened the slightest. "I understand that this is your past, and understand the role he plays, and believe me when I tell you that I would like to do exactly what you did and more, but as Unit Chief it's my _job_ to make sure that kind of stuff doesn't happen."

"I understand."

He gave a curt nod of his head before opening the door, leading me back to the others.

"Morgan, Rossi and I are going back in," Prentiss informed. "We're going to see what we can get from him."

"And I," JJ interjected. "Am going to work with the world's best hacker to dig up more info," she gave a sly smile before leaving, off to check on Garcia.

Hotch nodded at Prentiss. "Good. I'll keep monitoring the interview, Reid stay here with Alex."

Translation: 'Reid, don't let Alex do anything else that might cost me my job.'

"Hey," Prentiss gave a kind smile. "We'll catch your bad guy. Don't worry about it. Besides," she smirked. "I'm sure Morgan will protect you."

On cue, Morgan flashed me a grin. "They've yet to beat me Princess."

"Morgan, call me a Princess again, and I will _kick your ass,_" I smiled.

"Yeah, she's fine," Rossi gave me a slight smile as they left.

I shrugged at Reid after a few moments of silence. "Now would be a good of time as any if we're going to do this."

He nodded, sitting down at the now empty round table.

I dropped the package I'd received from Silver on the table, just staring at it. It had been burning a hole in my pocket all day yesterday, and I didn't want to open it at home, so we'd agreed to do it here.

Though we were simply opening a letter, as I opened that seal, I felt like it might be a bomb or something. Who knows?

Only it wasn't a letter. In fact, it was _several_ pieces of heavy, glossy paper. Without speaking, we spread them out on the round table, eight in all.

They were photos. Photos of my team.

One of Garcia, on the first shopping trip she took me on, three bags in hand.

Hotch on the phone, most likely during one of our cases.

Rossi's hand in mid-throw, his dog halfway out in the field that was his backyard.

JJ with a coffee in one hand, case files in the other, no doubt on her way to work.

Morgan standing in front of a grave, from that trip to Chicago he takes every year.

Emily's eyes narrowed a sly smile on her face, too close up to see a setting.

And Spencer, head thrown back in mid-laugh, and judging by the look on Morgan's face directly in front of him, it was something he said.

And then there was me, on my first day at the BAU, walking into the building.

He'd been watching the whole time.

There was a note attached to my picture, stapled on the bottom right corner. In less than a second, I'd ripped it off and unfolded it.

Written in a neat scrawl were two simple words, with a hell of a meaning.

_Tick, tock._

"Hey Spencer?" I could barely hear my own voice. "Get the others back in here okay?"

He silently nodded and I didn't turn to see him leave.

Eight photos, eight lives in the balance. Seven more people I'd put on a death list.

I took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair. He'd had a much farther advantage than we could've guessed, all along.

At this point, he was winning.

And by the looks of it? We were running out of time.

**Boom, there it is. Review!**


	30. We wait

"You all need to understand, that this is not only putting your lives in danger, but you families lives. And I understand if you don't want to risk it- in fact I _encourage _you to walk away from this whole thing now, while you still can."

We'd gathered the others back, and I was attempting to make a moving, heart-felt speech that would make them all realize and hopefully kick me out of the BAU.

"I already went over this with you," Hotch stated. "We're sticking this out."

"Besides," Rossi added. "We couldn't back out, even if we wanted to. Which I can assure you, we don't."

Their statements were met with determined nods and smiles.

I let out a sigh. "God you people," I muttered.

"While we're on the topic of your creepy psychopath, let me tell you about his sick and horrid life," Garcia prompted with a smile, sitting down at the room's computer, pulling up his restricted information.

"Okay, let's go to where this whole thing started, he grew up in the lovely city of San Francisco, before they stared frequently moving because of his father's job. The said father; Marcus Jones, was a Commanding Officer for the Secretary of our Nation's fine Defense, as you mentioned. Marcus when Felix was thirteen, died from a sudden heart attack, leaving Felix with his mother Elizabeth. For a few years, they were off the grid, mom worked at a hospital, Felix did well in school, exceeding in all of his classes, in fact completing any high school science courses by the time he was in the tenth grade."

That had me going stiff, my muscles tensing at the thought.

"But, then things took a slight turn towards creepy-ville, population; him. Police reports show that when Felix got vacated out of his college apartment, they found several mutated squirrels and… and birds in his garage."

I gripped the back of a chair as she stopped, giving me a quick glance. I nodded.

"This my friends is where things get _bad._ Well, not _bad_, bad yet, but considering what we know, bad. He connected the dots with a few science professors who apparently had quite the connections. Records show by the time Felix was twenty-three; he was meeting with several of them on a weekly basis."

"Could we get anything on the professors?" Hotch asked.

"Not unless you can talk to the dead. They were all found dead within weeks of each other a couple years ago."

"Cause?"

"Most were concluded by natural causes."

I couldn't help the cold laugh that followed. "Natural causes my ass. Probably got bored with them, decided to 'put them out of their misery.'"

All eyes were on me, and I shifted slightly. "Sorry. Go on?"

"Um, right. This is where all 'legal' records shut off cold. If we weren't dealing with something so weird and supernatural-like, we would say he's a cold turkey, because all normal record of him and his family were completely shut down. But, since I never restrict my ability, I went farther and found… this."

A few pictures of a young boy popped up on the screen, one was undoubtedly his yearbook picture, the other? His body.

"This was Jonas McClain. He was taken from his house in the middle of the night, and his body was found the next afternoon. Here's the creepy part. The ME records showed that he was injected with a mix of some steroid that I can't pronounce, and a whole number of mixed drugs that they couldn't identify. His muscle tissue had nearly doubled, his nervous system was advancing but his heart gave out trying to handle the process."

"His first experiment."

A knowing silence followed my statement, before Garcia continued.

"The ME's were told to keep it under wraps, and the file was sealed, parents were told that he snuck out and got hit by a car."

"So he tries and fails, and then what?" JJ asked.

"Well," Garcia's voice caught. "You know that term, 'if at first you don't succeed, try, and try again'? Well he did. Multiple times. ME reports show seventeen others dying in almost exact circumstances."

"So, he refines his system?" Hotch asked.

"Exactly. Over the next few years, _everything _goes out. Not even under-the-wraps records can tell you what he was doing, but when he comes back, it's with a punch. He's being recognized all over the world for what is being called, and I quote 'the future of mankind, already at its best.' He buys a couple of old buildings, warehouses and such, and spends a hefty price on renovating them. That's all I can tell you. All activity stops after those purchases."

I can feel my already-fast heart pound.

"Have you finished the other check yet?" I ask.

"No. Y-The encryptions on that one are fierce. Whoever sealed it, _does not_ want anybody seeing what's in there. I should have it by tomorrow."

"What about Jones's mother?" Hotch asked. "Is she still alive?"

"No. By the looks of it, she severed contact with her son after the whole college incident and died of a nice quiet heart-attack at the ripe age of eighty-six."

"Can you pull up the location of the first building he bought?" I asked.

She nodded. A few codes later, and she stops.

"Wait, we have a connection here," she muttered, turning to me. "Something in your file is connected to that address…"

She keeps typing; her finger flying, breaking a firewall here, sending a virus there, and less than minute later, things are flying on the screen.

Pictures, samples, files, records, names, notes, scientific lectures, auction records, all of it from that dreaded place, right here. Garcia broke the file.

"What is all this?" Morgan asked, digesting the scene in front of him.

They all were. The profilers I knew stood wide-eyed comprehending it all.

I was frozen. I never thought I'd have to look at any of this ever again. And yet, here it was.

"This," I cleared my throat, finding my voice. "Is the School."

I gave a nervous laugh.

"Home sweet home."

Things were still coming up with the file, and in between an auction sale and some notes, was a picture of the two unmistaken raven wings they'd all just known about. Me.

"Okay!" Garcia pounced, her voice shaky. "We-we don't-I don't need to-"with a huff, she closed off the file.

"I-I'm sorry," her voice broke. "I- just don't need to see y-you like, like that, o-okay?"

I nodded, giving her a tight smile. "That's alright Garcia. That's quite alright."

There were a few moments of uninterrupted silence.

"So we can't find an address?" Hotch asked Garcia quietly.

"No. Sorry sir."

He nodded.

"So what do we do?" Spencer asked. I turned to see him looking directly at me, and that's when I realized just how afraid I was.

I turned to the round table, our pictures spread out, proof that he knew exactly what he was doing.

_Tick, tock._

"We wait for him to make his move."

**I know nothing action-y is happening, but give me time. Let it escalate. Thanks for reading, review!**


	31. We won't let him win

After strict orders from Hotch to go home and _sleep,_ Spencer and I were back in my apartment, doing anything but sleeping. Whether it be reading, watching pointless TV, playing chess, _anything._ I didn't want to sleep, didn't want to be brought back to that horrid place that I could never forget.

It had been an unspoken agreement that Spencer move into my apartment. It wasn't like a pride thing or anything like that, that _he _moves in with _me,_ it was just the simple fact that my place had more space.

"Alright," he stood from his place on the couch, and to my complete and utter surprise, took my current book right out of my hands.

Now that's something I never thought I'd see. Spencer Reid depriving someone of reading.

"We need to talk about this."

"Spencer, what is there to talk about? There's nothing we can do about this. We can wait, and we can hope that he doesn't kill one of us, and we can appreciate what we have, we can hope, and we can pray, but in the end, he won't go down without a fight! So there is nothing we can do _right now,_ therefore there is nothing we need to talk about!"

During my ramble I had stood, and was now facing him, trying my best not to crumble. He was taller than you'd expect a total of 6'1 against my 5'8.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. _You_, need a way to deal with this. You're letting this tear you apart. Let me tell you that he will not win. Because you've never let him win, and I don't see why you'd let him scare you _now._"

"Because he's known about you, and the team, everything this whole time. I thought I had an advantage, but Spencer you need to listen to me when I say that he is _winning!_"

His voice was quiet, calm. "So you're just going to give up?"

"Wha-what, no, are you crazy? No, I'm not going to give up, I-I can't just give up, I mean, who do you think I am?"

It was then I saw the sly grin on his face.

"Well it sounds to me like you're giving up."

"You," I pushed my palm on his chest." Are impossible, you know that? No, I am not _giving up_ because you _people_ made the horrifying mistake of getting attached to me, thus making me attached in return, and you just," I stopped when I noticed he was laughing. "What?"

He just looked at me, that adorable grin on his face.

"You _did not_ just use a profiling trick on me!"

"Sorry," he was barely able to contain his laughter. "I'm still not quite sure how to handle a doubting Alex. I'm so used to you being either confident, or ready to rip someone's head off. But a doubtful, _scared _Alex? Not so much."

"I still can't believe you profiled me," I muttered.

He simply grinned. "Oh come on. It's not that bad."

I gave him a coy smile, gently pushing him away.

Suddenly, his hands were pulling me back towards him, his lips meeting mine.

Our kiss went from cliché, and chaste to feverish in seconds as he daringly pulled me closer against him, as he swallowed my gasp of surprise.

My hand found refuge around his neck as I tried for a better angle to deepen the kiss, and his right hand moved to encircle my waist.

My normally racing brain could concentrate on nothing more than the sensual feel of his lips on mine.

By the time we parted for breath, he was grinning mischievously.

"What were you mad about again?"

"Y-you," I struggled to find my breath. "Jones was winning, and, and profiling and-and," my sentence was cut off as yet again, his lips moved feverishly against mine. I hadn't even realized we moved until my hip bumped into the couch. My body slumped lightly against his, almost like my knees had given way on me, and his hand on the small of my back sent a shiver run down my spine.

"You were saying?" His brown eyes looked into mine, innocent and trustworthy as if he'd done nothing wrong.

I gave a small light laugh, as he gently pressed his forehead against mine, a grin on his face.

My breathing was ragged, as I looked back into those seemingly innocent brown eyes.

"Damn you Spencer Reid."

**I got a few message requests for some Reid/Alex fluff, so here it is! All of the fluffiness Alex would allow. I'm not extraordinary with the whole 'Romance' thing, so if you wouldn't mind letting me know how **_**that**_** went, I'd be grateful! Thank you! Have a beautiful day!**


	32. Happy Valentine's Day

**OH MY LORD ZEPPELIN SABBATH, I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. Okay, I've been SUPER busy with school lately, and I got sick, and my internet was out, so please have your mercy. I know it's been a long time, and to make up for it…. I'm still working on what I need to do to make up for it. Anything you guys want from me in return for your reading, just message me or leave it in the Reviews! THANKS!**

Reid P.O.V

It wasn't unusual for Alex to go back to the hotel or wherever we were staying during an especially long, tiring case. And seeing as this one put her very life in danger, she was getting as much sleep as her mind would allow. And we didn't travel for this one. This time the war was at home.

So, when she left a few hours earlier than normal, I thought nothing of it. She gave me a small smile, made me promise not to work so hard, and left.

We were getting closer. So, _so_ much closer. Silver had gotten in contact with us multiple times. Just because she was out of the country, didn't mean she wasn't helping.

The rest of the team was slowly getting used to the idea of what Alex really was, about this whole thing, and in the process, she was warming up to them.

I spent the next few hours just going through everything we had, making sure there was absolutely nothing new that could be uncovered for today before I allowed myself to get ready to go home.

It was… different when someone you loved was in danger. We always put as much as we possibly can into ever case we get, but it's always different when you know the person. It puts more of a pressure on you, a need to end it as quickly as you can without any one getting harmed.

I gave a small goodbye to Garcia, who was shutting down her computers for the night, and returned it with a warm smile.

"Night lover boy," she smirked, before turning back to finish up.

It took me another ten minutes to get on the road, and another five to completely get back.

I thought nothing of the eerie silence walking up to the third floor where the apartment was. It was late; everyone in the building was probably asleep.

But walking down the hallway, something was… off.

It was an instinct to reach for my holster, and I gripped the gun tighter when I finally made it to the door.

It was open.

I lightly pushed it further open, tentatively taking a step inside.

"Alex?"

I didn't get a response, and looking around the apartment, I knew I wouldn't.

Glass was shattered, objects strewn half-hazardly across the floor; obvious signs of a struggle.

Fear coursed through my veins, my mind looking right at it, but refusing to believe it.

"Alex," I tried again, barely hearing my own voice.

Any hope I had left turned to nothing when that damned silence echoed back.

I don't remember walking across the room, but I found myself in the kitchen, staring at something on the counter.

A note.

Why did they always feel the need to leave us messages in blood? I felt sick just looking at it, knowing it was _her_ blood.

Sure enough, smeared on with the deep crimson color was a message, confirming the growing fear in my stomach.

_Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Reid. Let the games begin._

I barely registered my gun dropping to the floor.

A fresh wave of fear and panic washed over me, realization setting in.

Alex was gone.


	33. Never liked this holiday

Alex P.O.V

You know, I never liked Valentine's Day. In fact, for the majority of my life, I hated it. At the age of thirteen, in the eighth grade, I was always surrounded by girls either squealing about something their boyfriend got them, or crying because they didn't have a boyfriend in the first place. I always thought it was ridiculous. As I got older, due to my… hectic lifestyle, I barely even noticed when the day passed, never even gave it a second thought.

Well, as you can imagine, I now _despise _Valentine's day with a burning passion, because- here's a new one- this year, I'm spending this 'holiday' tied to a chair, in a sterile white room, with blood coming out of the side of my head.

If you can't already tell, I'm trying to take a… light perspective on the fact that I've just been kidnapped by the man I've spent my whole life running from.

I guess overall it just pisses me off.

I mean _come on,_ I spend _years_ making sure that I'm unable to get what's left of my life taken by him, and all he does, after all this time, is hit me upside the head with God knows what, and… that's it?

I let out a sigh. This is bullshit.

"So…" I yell out to the empty room. "Are you going to try something, or am I just going to sit here?"

Nothing.

I let out a snort. "Figures."

I'm not scared. I don't get scared. I just need to get an idea of what he's planning. I know he'll try to kill me, and I know he'll find a way to make his success known, my question is… how?

I'm expecting pain. If you don't expect pain, you'll get caught off guard, and you will lose.

I wonder if they know I'm gone by now. Probably. I just don't want them to freak out. I've dealt with him before.

Why must he be so dramatic about it? Like, if you're going to try and kill me, do it, and give me my chance to kick your ass in response. It was simple.

But Felix Jones was a high class drama queen. He wanted a statue in his honor, his name in lights. And boy did he get 'em. Because now, the lights were on me, and his show was about to start.

**I know it was a little short, so sue me. Not really, because I don't own CM. I do however, own Felix Jones (unfortunately) and Alex Night, and Silver… (I didn't give her a last name yet. Huh.) I'd love to hear from ya, so the Review button awaits. Have a beautiful day, and thanks for reading!**


	34. Directed by Felix Jones

Jones P.O.V

She was too stubborn. That was her one flaw. She refused to accept the fact that she _was_ in fact going to lose. It had been easier than I'd thought, confining her. However, I'd come to expect the worst out of her, and I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

But that was okay.

Because I had her.

I was a step farther than I thought I'd be. I had her confined, in my hands.

I was monitoring everything, every sound, every breath, every move at ten different angles.

She would not be as lucky as last time.

I had so_ much_ planned for her, along with her team. I would be able to finish my testing, my experiment, see how far she's come.

She was the perfect human being.

See, in retrospect, she's always been my property. Legally, I still own the patent on the DNA mix, therefore I still own her.

I'd had offers. Many offers of buys. Thousands of millions of dollars, offered for her, even national _Governments_ wanted her for military use.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Business –wise, I'd had the perfect excuse. Too much effort, too much work, too much time, too much money, had gone into the making to give her up for profit.

Yes, the excuse of greed was enough to hide the real reason why I couldn't part with her.

I'd cursed myself over the years.

I'd considered. I'd looked over the checks, the agreements, wondering if she was worth the trouble. I'd actually _thought _about giving her to other hands.

But then I would see her again. See her determination, her fire, her _hatred,_ and I would immediately refuse.

I'd finally come to the conclusion that if I was to get rid of her, I needed to do it myself, however I pleased. I realized she would always be worth it. She was worth for this moment _now,_ watching her through the screen.

So many possibilities were running through my mind, so many ways to finally relish seeing the life drain out of those damned eyes that haunted me so.

I'd briefly entertained on the idea of finding a way to bring the young Dr. into this before I'd actually done it. I had such a plan for him too.

At first it had _enraged_ me. She wasn't supposed to be able to love, she was incapable. Hadn't I made sure of that? Hadn't I- when I destroyed her family, her life- done enough to ensure she could never trust again?

But that's how I knew, it must really be _love._ If it was enough to make her smile laugh, to _cry,_ there was no other option.

I'd just about decided to kill the both of them in that moment.

But I'd had a moment of clarity in my rage, and laughed, realizing that this was only working _for _me.

It was perfect. I now had something to use against her, a way to make _him_ suffer.

If I couldn't have Alex Night, no one would, but first, I would entertain myself with it.

I had ten different angles, crystal clear high-definition picture, and a hacking system to _make_ them watch.

There were seven of them. Seven members who would be the only people suitable make an attempt to get her back. One in particular I would target.

Oh yes, this was such a _plot,_ such a _cast._

Opening night was on its way, and what a show it would be.

**Oh dang! I can **_**see **_**your minds debating now through the screen. Am I going to kill her? Am I going to kill Spencer? Only one way to find out my friends. Thank you for reading, leave a review, an until next time, Adios! **


	35. Our Agent

Reid P.O.V

The BAU had become a flurry of even more Agents, boxes of case files, and a constant new pressure over all of us.

Why? Well, the obvious, Alex's life was in danger, but there was something else.

Homeland security. The Agent's that had been helping Alex this whole time, worked for Homeland security, who'd been tracking Felix Jones from the beginning.

Apparently he was an international criminal, wanted in over ten countries on a felony charge.

Not fifteen minutes after they arrived, Strauss was coming by, with the simple demand of 'My office' for Hotch and I.

As the door closed behind us, I could tell it wasn't good.

"This is getting out of hand," she didn't waste any time.

"What do you want us to do?" Hotch answered for me.

"Give them what they want. Homeland security wants this case. I say, you give it to them."

"That would restrict our access to the file, to make any actions on Agent Night's behalf?" Hotch clarified.

"Correct."

"Then I'm afraid we're declining that offer."

"Agent Hotchner, your agent has caused nothing but trouble for this Unit. She's drawn in an international criminal. I think it's best for your team if you let them take this one."

"Ma'am?" I interrupted. "Alex Night is a part of that team. We agreed before this happened to continue with this case, and I think I speak for my entire team when I say we stand by that decision. She may have brought a danger with her, but we literally signed up for that. This is our job, and that is our Agent in there. And I'd like to have a chance to bring her back. So with all due respect, I think staying with this case _would_ be the best decision for this team. Ma'am."

She responded with a cold glare. "Agent Reid, that was out of line. This isn't just another Unsub; this is a matter of national security. This is above you, above all of us. _You_ are not in charge of this team."

"But I am," Hotch's voice had raised slightly. "And we're sticking with our decision. You can tell Homeland that if they want to work with us they can, but this is our case, and we'll be treating it as such."

She looked the both of us over one more time, before closing her eyes, and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You will be keeping me updated. I don't care what happens, if the guy downstairs so much as spills his coffee, I want to know about it. You will treat this like any other case, and that means _following_ _protocol_. Understood?"

Hotch gave a curt nod of his head. "Yes ma'am."

"That will be all."

Hotch leads me out, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Emily and Morgan are waiting for us.

"What did she want with you?" Prentiss asked.

"She tried to make us give the case to Homeland," I answered.

Morgan snorted. "That'll be the day."

"Garcia," Hotch turned the conversation back to the case. "Any activity on credit cards, phones?"

"None on those..." she trailed off. "But, we _do_ have something from an e-mail account…"

The screen went black.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"I- I don't know, the system is crashing," Garcia was now typing furiously.

Before she could do anything, codes popped up on the screen, images flashing on and off. Everything stopped, and a something else entirely filled the screen.

"It's a- it's a v-video feed."

Everything around me slowed.

The picture was stunningly clear, every move, every shift captured.

She was tied to a chair, just staring ahead. Blood matted the side of her head.

"T-track it," my voice was scratchy, harsh. "Track it!"

"I can't," she sat back, defeated. "He has the whole system."

We could only watch. And then, her voice, ringing through our conference room for the millionth time, though not speaking to us.

"Are you going to try and kill me Jones? 'Cause that won't work out for everybody."

I couldn't move. I didn't want to watch, didn't want to see her like this, but I couldn't look away. It was like a sick reality show, I needed to watch, I _needed_ to know what happened. I needed to know how this was going to end.

**Love it? Loathe it? Review! Thank you for reading, have a beautiful day!**


	36. Can we?

_The pavement was warm against the leather on my jacket. It was funny, to look up at the sky, knowing I could touch it, I could fly through it. _

_I'd been laying in the middle of the road for hours, just silently thinking, not to mention drinking. _

_I sighed, turning my head to look at the only other person on the road. _

"_I don't know what you're waiting for," I mumbled. _

"_You."_

"_I don't think I'm worth the wait Spencer." _

_He'd found me about an hour ago, and he'd just sat there, and waited._

_I took another drink from the bottle in my hand. _

"_You shouldn't do that."_

_I let out a dry laugh, propping myself up on my elbow, crossing my legs, taking another drink in response. _

"_Don't worry yourself Dr. Reid; it takes at least two bottle of Scotch to even get me buzzed."_

"_You're doing an efficient job of killing the first one."_

"_Duly noted."_

_There were a few moments of… nothing._

"_Do you do this often?"_

"_What, lie in the middle of the road? Nah, not too much."_

"_What do you do if a car comes?"_

"_I die."_

_That was a little harsh. Well, screw that. Today of all days, I had the right._

"_You know," I leaned back down, letting my head rest on the pavement. "Nine years ago, today, my entire family was killed. Nine years. That's a lot of time to… recover. But, I never did."_

_I turned to look at him again. "Is that bad? That I'm still… hurting, over this?"_

"_Not at all. That was your family. The average man would've gone insane from the loss, let alone still able to live a life."_

_I give him a faint smile._

"_That's reassuring."_

_Just then, the shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted our conversation. I laughed out loud at nothing. _

"_The bat phone," I grinned. _

"_Come on Genius, time for work."_

_I stood, sighing at the empty road ahead and behind me. _

_He carefully takes the now-near-empty bottle from my hands, throwing it to the side of the road._

"_Oh come on man, I actually paid for that one."_

"_Alex."_

_He gently takes my jawbone in his hands, forcing me to look at him. _

"_You'll always be worth the wait."_

I wake up with a sharp pain on my neck, my shoulder. This happens a lot. Most of my dreams are legitimate memories, rather than actual dreams. I can barely move, though the same painfully bright white lights fore their way into my vision. White sterile room, a haze over my muscles, over my vision.

Suddenly, I'm painfully aware of the hot steady drip down my arm. Red. Blood.

I can now feel the complete pain on my collarbone.

With a sickening thought, I realize what's happened.

I was in a surgery. He re-opened one of my scars from back at the School.

Only this time, he had the liberty of putting me to sleep first.

Reid P.O.V

I felt like I was going to throw up. I think JJ actually did. He _showed_ us the surgery; we saw the blade cut her skin.

I knew that scar, I knew what had happened. I'd memorized it, traced it with my hands countless times. It had been one of her first surgeries in that _place._ It had been to enhance her reflexes.

I wasn't a religious man, but I thank whatever power had made him decide to let her _sleep_ through this one.

We've seen much worse done. We've seen people mutilated, organs taken for use, but this seemed to take a far worse toll on all of us.

Hotch was livid, angry with the fact that so far, Jones was getting away with this.

Morgan was literally shaking with anger, and had sworn enough for the rest of us to maintain composure.

Rossi had tried to get more help, talked with some senior agents to see if anybody else had dealt with him before. They hadn't.

Garcia had been working furiously, trying from the moment her system was compromised to get it back.

JJ and Emily were just… sickened by it all. I could relate.

I had never felt so helpless in my life. Statistics about serial killers, the chances of survival, the causes of which I already knew, running through my mind at one-hundred miles per hour, trying to find a way to bring her back. But for once in my life, I didn't know if we…_could._

**Love it? I hope so. **** Review Please, and have a beautiful day!**


	37. He loves me, he loves me not

"Alright," Hotch sighed. "Let's go over the profile one more time."

"He's a classic narcissist," Rossi started. "He thinks he better than most."

"But," Prentiss noticed. "It doesn't go as far as a God Complex, because he puts his experiments above him."

"Not all of them," Morgan interjected. "He puts _Alex_ above him. The others he treats like animals."

"That's what I don't understand," I said quietly. "Why _only_ Alex? Some of the others were just as advanced as her. Why only focus on her."

"You're right," Prentiss agreed. "For _years_ he's hunted her, even risking imprisonment, getting caught just to get to her. Why?"

"We said he'd have attachment issues because of when his father died so what if…" Hotch trailed off.

"That makes sense," Rossi interjected. "Why else spend all of his time, his money?"

"You lost me," JJ looked at the two profilers.

"He treats it much like he would a… celebrity obsession."

My stomach dropped, and I quietly confirmed what they were leading to.

"He loves her."

Our eyes turned to the screen. Her arm had slightly twitched, she'd tried to raise her head, but she was still drugged.

"Get up," his harsh voice filtered around the room. "We're not done yet."

Alex P.O.V

Clawing.

Scratching.

Tearing.

_Burning._

That's the first thing I register. The blade of the knife tearing my skin. And then it's gone. Not a second later, again, directly next to it.

Each time, deeper than the last, each cut creating a new sensation against my skin.

And each time, he's hovering above me, _taking _to me, as if to provide a comfort.

In the haze that is my mind, I prop myself up, gritting my teeth, snarling against the pain.

But again, the pressure slamming me back down on the table.

"_No,"_ I screech, kicking his legs out from underneath him.

I turn, ignoring the screaming pain in my back, standing.

For one deafening clear moment, I can see the room, take in its angles, hear the hum of the lights, feel the blood now pouring down my back. For one defining moment, I am stronger, I am standing tall, I am winning.

But he has full functions, and in a second he's up, slamming me into the wall.

I think I scream from the pain, collapsing, but he holds me, slamming my head back, holding me by my hair.

And then, I'm looking into the eyes of the monster, a cruel laugh escaping my lips.

"Y-you," I let out a breathless laugh. "Are _pathetic._ Weak. And that's exactly why you. Are. Going. To lose."

He tilts his head to the side, and the monster smiles.

"We'll see."

**Thought I'd give you a little look of action XD. No school all week, and my creativity and genius is continuous, so expect more soon! Review, thanks for reading, have a beautiful day!**


	38. Fallen Night

Reid P.O.V

I'd like to say that the worst part about all of this was the fact that we couldn't do anything about this. And for the longest time, it was.

But then I saw him _enjoy_ her pain, cut into the skin next to her wings.

I saw her fight, saw her head slam against the wall with a deafening _crack._

I tried to block out the scream. I really did. As soon as I knew it was coming, I clasped my hands over my head in an attempt to stop her horrifying scream from reaching me. But I heard it. I heard the bloodcurdling sound, heard her pain, and I knew eidetic memory or not, I would never forget it.

So I would like to say that the fact that at this point there was absolutely _nothing_ we could do was the worst part of it all, but it no longer was.

He threw her back on the table, and walked out. For a few moments, nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing reverberated through the room.

And then, she took a deep breath.

"Alright, come on old girl," she scolded herself. "Get up."

She seemed too confident of her abilities, lunging forward in that second, only to collapse back on the table.

She let out a hiss of pain, all of her momentum landing on her back.

"_Get up."_

We could visibly see her grit her teeth, again pushing herself off the steel table, landing on her hands and knees on the floor.

JJ gasped.

Emily let out a quiet, 'Oh my God.'

Garcia's tears were silent.

Hotch closed his eyes, slightly turning his head in disgust.

Morgan walked out.

Rossi swore.

I could only stare, frozen. I didn't want this burned in my memory. I _didn't_ need to see this girl I knew so well destroyed like this_._ But I owed this to her. If I couldn't get her out of that hell yet, than I needed to know that she was surviving, that she was holding on to whatever she had left. Because I needed her back.

I thought I'd seen the worst on this job. I truly did.

We could now see the full extent of her wounds.

Her shirt was stretched across her back, sticking to her skin with blood.

Multiple deep cuts, tears on both sides of each wing, at least twelve on each side.

_Precisely twenty seven in all,_ my mind was quick to make the correction.

Her wings were no longer folded against her back, stretched out and limp, her head hung low, taking deep shuddering breaths, long black hair nearly brushing the floor.

She liked to argue with me, that contrary to belief, she was not an angel. She believed she was damned for all she's done, all that's happened.

But at this moment, she was contradicting herself to the ultimate extent.

Because in this moment, in this strained, _painful _second, that's all she was to me.

A fallen angel.

And so far, there was nothing more crushing.

So I suppose I lied to you. Because once again, the worst thing that had happened, was the fact.

I couldn't save her.

**Yes I know, it's slightly depressing. Sorry about that. But my question… was it **_**good?**_** I **_**need **_**your feedback, so please do! Thank you for reading, adios!**


	39. Take back whats mine

**Fair warning, this touches slightly religious subjects, so if you're easily offended about that stuff, don't badger me. Enjoy, please tell me how I'm doing! Thanks!**

Alex P.O.V

It took me another five minutes to completely stand, and even then I had trouble keeping balanced. Where the hell did he go? Was he watching me, monitoring my every move, or creating a plan, deciding how long he was going to keep me?

Based on the fact that I could see my own blood where I'd slammed against the wall, and again on the table, I knew I'd lost a lot of blood, but _apparently _not enough to kill me.

I knew I was being selfish when I thought like this, but it was true. Why, _why_, whenever something particularly life-threatening happened to me, did it take so _long?_ If I was going to be killed, why couldn't it be like one of those crappy lifetime movies, the bright white light, the flood of relief as your soul went to heaven or whatever was supposed to happen?

Because I wasn't meant to go to the other side.

I'd done too much in my life.

I mean let's recap.

By the time I was fifteen, I'd practically been stripped of all emotion, having found a fellow mutant dead in a bathroom, the only one to survive with me, gone.

In that same year, I'd met Silver, and struck a… unusual form of friendship, someone who wanted to escape her old life almost as much as I did.

There was a gap in time, when the local police from my hometown of Brooklyn believed that _I _had killed my family, so for a few months I was running from a madman, and the local PD.

Then homeland security and the FBI got involved, because apparently having a superhuman teenager wreaking havoc across the country wasn't on their favorites list.

And then there were the men I killed. Sure, most of them were monsters, but I'd killed a few _innocent_ people.

And then I came along to the BAU, met the team, my new family, met _Spencer_, and I was able to… _feel_ again.

But oh no, as soon as I get freaking comfortable again, look who's back?

I walked back and forth across the room, seething. Why couldn't I beat him? I was stronger, faster, _and smarter._ What was holding me back?

"Come on you son of a bitch!" The door was locked, and I was trapped, claustrophobia setting in. "You wanted me; you got me, so come take a look at your _fucking _inventory!"

And then, in a sudden clarifying moment, I was glad he'd come back.

I now had a chance, a free shot, to get back what was mine. I had a chance to avenge my family, the life he took from me.

I grinned, cocking my head to the left, realization setting in. I let out a low laugh, grabbing the chair that was still on the other side of the room, taking a seat, leaning forward clasping my hands.

I knew why I couldn't just get it over with.

My mother always told me that revenge was scornful, and that you couldn't stoop any lower than to purposely make somebody's life worse because they'd once wronged you. Subconsciously, I couldn't do it, simply because of something my mother used to say.

But that didn't matter.

The entire better, if I had already been dammed for the life I'd lived, why not indulge myself, _let_ myself take back what was formerly mine.

It might be wrong, but I didn't care.

Because good old mom wasn't here anymore to teach me right from wrong, was she?


	40. Just a phone call away

**Wow, Chapter 40! I'd just like to thank you all for reading this far; it really means so much to me! Thank you so much for the reviews, and just for reading in general! Thank you all so much, have a great day!**

Reid P.O.V

The video feed did eventually stop. Garcia had now dedicated whatever time we had left, to get the last fragment, and track its location.

Hotch and JJ had left to brief homeland on the profile. They were the ones that wanted Jones when this whole thing was over, though I'm starting to doubt if they'd ever get him.

We were determined to find him.

We'd seen him torture one of our own, and we wanted revenge.

But the question remained what else could we do?

"Garcia," I had an idea.

"Can you pull up the list of buildings he's bought recently?"

She nodded, and twelve addresses came up, most of them old warehouses, abandoned buildings.

"Okay, cancel out any out-of-state. If he's been watching us so consistently, he needs a place close by."

Only three remained.

The others were quick to catch on.

"She's in one of those buildings," Morgan clarified, already standing.

"I'll go get Hotch and JJ," Prentiss was already leaving the room.

"You know we can't just bust in there," Rossi pointed out. "This guy's matriculate, he's gone through every possibility in his head to make sure he doesn't lose her. Taking down someone like Jones is going to take a lot of planning."

"Guys," JJ was bursting back in, aggravated. "Homeland's not accepting the profile."

"What?"

"They want the two addresses of the warehouses; they think they can get to him before he does anything else."

"They _can't_," I insisted. "If Jones so much as _thinks_ we're on to him, he's gone. They'll completely relocate, and we'll be back to square one."

"Then we'll find him again."

A new voice at the door brought our attention.

"Supervisor Banner," he clarified, setting a case file down on the table. "I've been in charge of this investigation from the get-go; _I _was the one who directed Night to this Unit in the first place."

"With all due respect," Morgan interrupted. "This _is _our case, and that's our Agent in there."

He paid Morgan no attention.

"We think we can enclose the area. If we make him feel trapped enough, he may give up."

"It's a possibility," Rossi said dryly. "But we can't confirm it. Our best option is to stay put until we can clarify just how to play this. If we make something too sudden, he will kill her."

He turned, a glare now fixed on Rossi.

"This man is an international terrorist. He's spent billions of dollars creating unauthorized experiments, _dangerous_ ones at that. By result, the government has spent thousands trying to track him down, and now we've got him. The safety of his subject is not our top-"

"Subject?" I cut him off. "Alex Night is a federal Agent, and a valuable asset. If you had never recruited her, you'd still be back at base, trying to figure out what _country_ Jones was in, let alone this close to catching him."

"Think about that for a second," we turned to see Hotch in the doorway, Prentiss behind him. "You've worked so hard all these years, and now you've got Jones. Now, you can play the hero, break down the doors on your own, and you can spend another few months tracking him again, or you can wait, and when the moment is right I can promise we can give you your criminal, and you can do whatever you like with him."

He stopped for a moment, and both men were now level, two Unit Chief's facing eachother.

"But until that happens, I'm in charge of what happens here, simply for Agent Night's behalf. You _will_ wait until we can clarify the safety of our Agent. Supervisor Banner is it now? It used to be _Agent_. I remember you. I also remember the case from '97, the first one you were left in charge of. You wouldn't want a repeat of that, would you? Because I can assure you, you're making the same mistake."

Not another word was said between the two, and Banner walked out.

"What happened in '97?" Morgan was the first one to break the silence.

"Three of his agents were killed in crossfire," Hotch was quick to respond.

"Agent Reid?" Another nameless agent came through the door, interrupting any conversation we had. "We have a phone call."

Hotch nodded and the call was patched through.

"This is Reid," I answered, sitting down, picking up the phone.

"_Doctor Reid, I do hope that you're not busy, because we have a lot to discuss."_

I stopped.

No, _everything_ stopped.

My blood ran cold.

Because at his request, I was talking to Felix Jones.

**Love it? Loathe it? Let me know it the reviews! Thanks again!**


	41. Trick if you want your treat

It had taken less than three minutes to get Banner back in the room, and Garcia was now working on a trap and trace.

"_Now, Dr. Reid, we do have a slight problem with Ms. Night here,_" he sounded generally concerned.

"_You see, she's very… how to put this. Stubborn. She's not cooperating, and I think you know just as well as I do how much of a problem that is."_

"I thought you had everything under control?" My mind was still working to re-boot itself. So for now, keep him on the phone, play into his game as long as I would allow myself.

"_Oh no, you've misunderstood. It's not a problem for _me_ per say, as it is for her, and judging by your… relationship, it's imperative to you too."_

"Actually, I think you're right."

I was visibly wincing at my words. I can't believe I was going to do this.

Silence waited for my explanation.

"She's a part of an elaborate experiment-a revolution really-and just as with any medical research, the subject should be willing to participate."

He sighed through the other end, almost like a disappointed father would after scolding his child.

"_Though you have pointed out a marvelous point, I cannot find it in myself to believe that _you_ actually believe what you're saying. Let me explain. You are a brilliant mind, and had it not been for the situation, I could put you to use. But, you have been blinded by the very emotion that I previously thought Alex incapable of feeling. Love."_

"Incapable?"

"_You don't get it do you? I tore her apart, I made sure she _couldn't._ But somehow, you,_" his voice, though still calm and polite, had taken a new edge. "_Have managed to break through, and that Dr. Reid is a miracle in itself."_

"That makes you angry doesn't it? Because that's exactly what you wanted. You wanted her to open up to you, realize all that you've done for her. But she couldn't do that, and you know it. That's why she's with you now, isn't it Jones?"

He let out a dark laugh, as if talking with an old friend. _"That's exactly correct Dr. Reid. I'll be honest with you, I'm impressed. You've done quite the job of dissecting my life, haven't you?"_

"We don't take to kindly when someone takes one of our own."

"_Now that may be true, but for _you_ it's something else entirely. If you haven't already guessed, I've been keeping tabs on Alex for quite some time, and recently, that includes the rest of you. I can assure you I found no interest in Derek Morgan's family in Chicago, wasn't bothered the slightest with Miss Prentiss's political history, but I found a very particular liking to you. Because you did what I never could. You broke through to Alex Night, and by some impossible feat, she allowed it. I found hope in thinking that perhaps it was not love, but in fact a slight rebound on her lack of human attention for so long, but as soon as I saw the two of you together I knew that hope was diminished. So in a way, I suppose you are correct._ _I have one of your own. One _you _care about very dearly."_

"Let me talk to her," I stopped his ramble, hoping he couldn't hear the hidden plea behind my voice.

"_Patience Dr. Reid,_" he knew exactly what he was doing. "_First, I want you to tell me why I would let you do that."_

"It's simple," I was losing my patience. "We need confirmation that Alex is still alive. That and that _alone_ is the only thing keeping the entirety of Homeland security, and the rest of the FBI from breaking that door down and killing you without a second thought. So really, if you think about it, it'd be in your best interest to let me do just that."

There were a few moments of silence, and if not for the blank static, I would've thought he'd hung up.

Then finally, the one thing I'd needed since this whole thing started.

"_Spencer?"_

I let out a shaky sigh, and nearly half of the room stopped in relief. I could literally hear Garcia's deep exhale.

She was still fighting. I doubted she was okay, but she was alive.

"Yeah."

"Hey genius," I could hear the tired smile in her voice.

"Alex, I need you to tell me if he's done anything else. Just- h-how bad?"

"Well," she let out a dry laugh. "I've definitely had better days. Just-don't worry about it."

In the next three seconds, there was what sounded like a struggle. He was right. She was stubborn, and though I'm nearly positive the phone was now much farther from her, we could still clearly hear the feverish string of profanities, spat out with hate. She'd put on an act with us. I could hear it now, as she fought against him, cringing as whatever he did to her continued. She was breaking.

"_There's your proof."_

Through the eerie calm in his voice, a hint of a snarl made its way through.

That was it. I was done. I refused to keep doing this with this man- this monster.

"Listen you sick son of a bitch."

This was against policy, I was supposed to take my time, keep level, keep him on as long as I could. That was just too bad.

"She's not your experiment anymore. She is an Agent of the FBI, and I have more than enough people that are willing to put a bullet through your head, just to get her back. I don't know what _game_ you think you're playing at, but the rules have changed."

"_Watch it," _his calm façade had evaporated, leaving a spiteful Unsub we knew how to deal with. _"You realize that I still have her in my hands, or would you like another reminder? Try me Dr. Reid, see what happens if you get close. I'm not done with your lovely Alex, and I will say she's been an _excellent _company."_

"You know as well as I do that you wouldn't do it. Not now. Before you knew we were on to you, without a doubt, you could've killed her without a second thought, but _now,_ we offer the one thing you fear. You're all about control, and we can take it all away with one well aimed shot."

"_Death does not concern me Dr. Reid, and if you have a wish to kill me, get it line, because I can assure you there are many others who would love to be in your position. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd love to spend more time… catching up. Oh, and Dr. Reid? For future reference, I'd watch what you say. Before you get a treat, there has to be a trick."_

The line went dead.

**Sorry about the slow update. In return, I offer you a longer Chapter XD. Like it or hate it, let me know in the reviews! Thank you so much for reading and have a beautiful day!**

**-Majestic**


	42. Did you miss me?

Silver P.O.V

"You know Silver, I think you needed this vacation," Avery smirked.

"Yeah," Damon smiled from behind dark brown bangs. "I think I've actually seen you smile."

"Hey, let's not forget _why_ I'm here," I scoffed. "We need to help the feds out."

"Why do we need to help the Americans again?"

Oh good lord. These kids were so patriotic; anything that had to do with the American government was trouble for them.

"I already went over this with you. Jones is _still_ trying to _kill _us, and that means _all _of us. Anything he does they need to know so we can finally wrap this nightmare up."

Alex and I met Damon and Avery on one of our 'country jumps' in the attempt to buy more time away from another team of Specials. We did a lot of running when we were teenagers. They worked with the British Embassy, only a few years older than us.

This was the only reason I'd decided to come here to England. For Alex, it meant another life out of harm, but for me, it only meant getting more information so I could go back.

"So," I sat down in between the two, both cross-checking things the BAU's technical analyst couldn't. "What do we have that the Feds don't?"

"We have a _possible_ location," Avery grinned.

"What?"

"You remember the storage units he had in Berlin? I cross referenced that with any recent purchases, and his last one was nearly _identical_."

"And we all remember what was in the last one, right?" Damon held a dry smirk.

Avery shuddered. We did remember. It was a whole new lab, and his experiments were getting more advanced.

The problem with this guy was, he wasn't going to stop until somebody did it for him. And even then, he was going down in a hail of bullets.

"It's actually… _in_ Virginia."

Just then, the phone rang, or rather _my_ phone rang. The one only used for literal emergency contact.

I didn't recognize the number. Well, I'd never know unless I answered, would I?

"Hello?"

"_Silver?"_

"Yeah…"

Damon had turned, and was now giving me a confused look.

"_This is Reid, f-from the BAU."_

"Oh, hey kid."

I'd only met Reid properly once, but Alex had talked about him multiple times. It was weird for me, to see her opening up to people, but hey, if she was happy, that was great.

"_Listen, we need you to come back," _his voice was dry, scratchy._ " Jones got Alex."_

"What?" I snapped, stopping cold. Damon now looked concerned.

"_We've gotten contact once but… we have a few locations, but if we go in we'll lose him again."_

"I'm taking the next plane out. Keep me posted."

With that, I ended the call.

"What's up?" Both had their attention on me.

"Jones got to Alex."

"What?" Avery's voice was quiet, her eyes wide.

I nodded.

See the problem is most people forgot, that Jones ruined more than just Alex's life. Anybody that has ever come in contact, is probably in more than enough danger. Damon's sister had been killed, simply because he'd been assigned to her case during our time here.

This was bigger than most thought it really was.

Jones was an underground world power. Alex was his trigger, and if he was able to get to her, and if he did succeed in killing her, it would open the door for him to go back and erase her existence, including anybody that would remember her. That's one of the reasons we were always moving.

She was literally the only thing keeping Jones from wiping out hundreds of people, possibly thousands. The problem is, he _could _do it. That was why we never worried too much, so long as we knew Alex was still on the run, still out of his hands. Because as long as she was alive, he wouldn't do anything so drastic.

But now he had her.

"I'm going back. Keep in contact if you can narrow down to that one address."

They nodded. "Don't get into too much trouble back at home."

I scoffed, grabbing my gun, my jacket, the only things that really kept moving with me.

"Don't worry Damon, I'll be fine. I'm sure the FBI missed me _so _much."

**Like? Hate? Let me know, as Silver will soon be meeting up with our beloved BAU. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!**

**-Majestic **


	43. Hope

**Hello again! This is more focusing on the Reid/Alex romance thing, so hope you don't mind the probable sappiness to come! **

Reid P.O.V

Nothing. Nothing but the dull dial tone, constantly reminding me that I could no longer contact her. I held the phone, frozen for what seemed like forever. Finally, realization hit.

We hadn't gotten any further. We couldn't move in, and Jones still had Alex.

_Jones still had Alex._

"Garcia," I barely recognized my own voice. "Tell me you got something. _Anything._"

She took a shaky breath. "I was able to cross out one of the three warehouses we had, but that still leaves two possibilities."

I took a deep breath. Okay. Think. There had to be something we could do. We could send in an unmarked squad, but that would get us just as far as we were now.

I could never forget this, no matter the outcome, eidetic memory or not. It would take months for her to recover, emotionally, and probably physically.

"Can you guys… excuse me for a moment?" My voice was barely a whisper, and I didn't wait for an answer, walking out of the conference room, out of the BAU.

It was a bright day. The sun was out, with nothing but a light breeze and a few clouds to accompany it. But somehow… it just felt wrong.

Because at this point, nothing was right.

_*Flashback*_

"_You know, I think I can leave dinner to you," Alex assured. _

"_It's a simple question," I tried again. "Can you cook?"_

"_It depends on how you define cooking," she countered. _

"_Okay then, how about this? What _can_ you make?"_

"_I can manage to make a bowl of cereal, if that counts?"_

"_You seriously cannot be that bad."_

"_Are you kidding?" She snorted. "The last time I tried to use a simple _microwave, _the thing caught on fire."_

"_Alright, fine. I give up. I will admit that you Alexandra Marie Night cannot cook."_

"_I'm glad we can agree on that," she smiled lightly. "Because if you would've made me _try_ I can guarantee I would've set our kitchen on fire, somehow."_

"_I need to get you like your own personal fire extinguisher or something."_

"_That actually isn't a bad idea."_

_We were driving back to the airport; we'd just finished up a case. Hotch and the others had taken the first SUV, while Alex and I had taken the second, dropping the deputy off at the station._

"_Oh my God!" _

_Her outburst was so sudden, I'd jumped, swerving the vehicle nearly all the way to the other side of the road._

"_What!?"_

"_This song," she grinned, now reaching for the radio. "I haven't heard this song, in like five years."_

"_Jesus Christ," I breathed. _

"_Sorry about that," she smirked; now leaning back in her seat. _

_I now recognized the song as a Led Zeppelin hit. Stairway to Heaven. _

_We sat in a comfortable silence, every now and then she'd lightly sing along to the song, closing her eyes, smiling at whatever memories this reminded her of._

_IN the next three minutes, she'd completely rearranged herself in her seat, her feet up on the dash, body turned sideways, and her head resting on my shoulder. _

"_Wake me up if the nightmares come back, okay?"_

_Her voice had been so quiet, I wasn't even sure if I'd heard her._

"_Of course."_

_Not five minutes later, her deep rhythmic breathing told me that she was already asleep. _

_Reluctantly, I took one hand off the wheel, carefully wrapping my arm around her, my arm resting on her shoulder._

_In the last moments of this incredibly long song, I found myself humming along to the last line._

"…_And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven."_

I needed to see her, needed to touch her, needed to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But to be honest, I didn't know if it would be.

He had waited years for this. Dedicated most of his life to finding her, and now that he had her, the odds of letting her live were slim.

In fact, I knew if we were too late, she wouldn't survive this. It was a simple fact.

So the question was no longer if, it was when.

How long did we have to make our move before he killed her?

Rossi had been right. We needed more help.

I think I knew just who to call.

She had been a great contact source so far… but how would she do with negotiation? She'd been hunted just as much as Alex all those years; surely he'd have kept tabs on her too. She had a possibility of getting more of what we didn't have, through a conversation only she could pull of

I made my way back into the building, and without another word, picked up the phone.

As it rang, I felt a new surge of hope.

We had a chance.

"Silver?"

**I knew from the very beginning that I'd have to do something with this song. Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. I don't care what kind of music you listen to, if you have not heard that song, I ORDER you to go listen to it, now. Seriously right now. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please Review, thanks for reading, and have a beautiful day!**


	44. Taking Charge

Reid P.O.V

She'd walked into the building not six hours later, and though there were multiple physical differences I swear she was an earlier version of Alex.

All confidence, proud to give a swift 'Fuck you' to anybody that bothered her, and I'm sure she had a flask of Scotch somewhere on her person.

"Alright," Silver sighed, surveying the team surrounding her. "My turn. What do you need?"

"Have you gotten any farther since your last check in?" Hotch asked.

"That we have boss man," she smirked, as she'd quickly adopted Garcia's nickname. "We have located said psychopath."

A comfortable silence followed her statement.

We had a location. We knew where he was, where _she _was.

"Okay," JJ smiled. "Now where do we go from here?"

"We certainly don't jump the gun," Rossi eyed Banner from across the room.

"Set up an unmarked squad?" Prentiss suggested. "Wait for contact."

"Yeah but where does that get us?" Silver was quick to fire back. "Is there a particular reason why we _can't_ talk to him first?"

"He's using a disposable," Garcia spoke up. "I can't pull a number, and I can't trace it if he moves."

"Besides," Hotch added. "Showing him that he has lost most control could set him off."

"So we move in all at once."

As soon as it was said, we knew. That was the only way to do this.

"You're doing what I originally proposed," Banner was tense.

"No," Silver turned on him. "_You_ originally asked that we go all out, swat team the place, make him feel trapped. _We _are going to surround the place, but we're going to do this quietly, and we're going to wait for the opportune moment. Had we followed _you're_ original plan, I can guarantee that not only would more than one of these Agent's be dead, but you'd be making your way over to another country right now."

She'd made her point clear.

"Alright," Hotch was now addressing all of us. "I'll get in contact with a firing team; keep them on stand-by. The rest of you, get ready, we'll be leaving within the hour."

"This is it Pretty Boy," Morgan clapped a hand on my back. "We're getting her back."

Hotch was already out of the room, no doubt going to update Strauss, and most of the others were quick to follow, leaving only Silver with me.

I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. I'd only gone home a few times in the last week, and did a lot of my sleeping here.

She surveyed me for a moment, before sitting down across from me, apparently deciding I needed a pep talk.

"I don't particularly like you," she muttered. "I don't trust you, and I think that you are to… I don't know… nice. But," she leaned forward slightly. "You _are_ putting your very life in danger on the small chance that she's still alive," she gave a light smile, as if she was waiting for me back out now. "So I suppose I respect you."

"Thank you," I was honestly surprised at her confession. She's still as closed off as Alex was, and I'm not expecting a change from her soon.

"Come on kid," she pulled me up. "Let's go risk our lives for the sake of love," she smirked.

"You still don't like me do you?" I gave her a small smile.

"No way in hell kid," she grinned, pushing me out the door. "No way in hell."

**IMPORTANT!-We're getting closer and closer my friends, and once again I'd like to thank every single one of you for reading so far, and the reviews, and the favorites, the follows, everything! I do have one question though. Sequel? Give me your opinion! Thank you all so much!**


	45. Death may do us part

**IMPORTANT! - Fair warning, this Chapter is VERY long, well, at least longer than most. This would be the one chapter that I **_**beg**_** for your input, as I've never really tried the horror genre before. Hope you enjoy!**

Reid P.O.V

We'd made our way into the near-empty warehouse quickly and quietly.

There was a S.W.A.T team outside, sitting in an unmarked van.

Multiple cops had been placed discreetly in the building across the street, and based on the fact that nothing had happened when we'd finally made it in the first door, he still had no idea we were here.

This warehouse was no doubt the biggest one any Unsub had ever acquired.

Broken vials, and notebooks filled with scientific notations proved that he had already started planning to set up a new lab here.

The thought disgusted me. A lab, full of innocent, scared children treated as nothing more than animals.

And based on all of his other legal covers and his work in his other labs, _years_ would have gone by, and nobody would have known.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head. We were here for another reason.

A quick look over of the building, and we'd narrowed between two possible rooms.

We stood, quietly debating how to go about this, but our decision was made for us.

Voices.

An argument.

And now, we sat outside one of the heavy, metal-locked- doors, with nothing to do but wait, and listen.

And then, we heard her scream.

Alex P.O.V

I cursed myself for letting the sound escape my throat, knowing they could hear it, seeing the excited grin on this _monster's_ face.

I wasn't sure what had really happened in the last hour, the fight I'd put up.

But I did know that right now, I was losing, and my team had made it. They'd found me. In fact, they were so _close,_ only on the other side of that door.

The problem was, not only did I know it, but Jones did. He'd had surveillance all over the building from the start, and so far, we'd seen that the team had come alone.

I had no more valid argumentations to use, nothing more to say that helped.

"Please, don't- don't do this. You won't-" I half whispered, trying my last and only resort. Begging.

"Shut up," he replied.

I closed my mouth.

I wanted to close my eyes, to cut my connection with the world, but I knew I couldn't. I had to find something new that could help my team-my family, get out safely, give them anything. This wasn't like the last time, I now knew this man. I had no invincible shield of knowledge to protect myself. I could do this. It wasn't as if it was the first time this happened.

Better me, that somebody else.

And yet...

"Alex please, hold on. Hold on just a little longer," I heard Reid plead, only a few inches of a metal door parting us, yet it felt like he was ages away from helping me.

"No, please... Please- I don't. I don't want this. Don't-" I shouted out weakly, brokenly.

I couldn't do this again, I realized. I couldn't. I saw Felix point his gun towards the door.

I had to protect Spencer, not only because Spencer was there, on the other side of the door, comforting me while trying to learn how to get in safely, but because Spencer was one of nine in a small circle of people I cared about, and I was trying so hard only for him. I had to protect them, all nine of them. Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Emily, Rossi, and Garcia. Spencer, Avery, Silver. I couldn't let anybody else die because of me.

I grabbed the gun by its barrel with my left hand, the only limb I was still in control of- Felix had his right hand pressed against the floor with his much stronger left one, and he was sitting on my higher thighs with his sheen's pressing against my hips, making me unable to do anything more than point the barrel of the gun just under my chin.

"Shoot me, not them. You wouldn't mind, right, would you?" I spat out in a suppressed, cold voice. I ignored my teammates' shouts.

"You've hated me all these years, why don't you finally do it. It's what you've always wanted right?"

"Do it," I repeated.

"I can't. Not for you," he grinned softly, as if he felt he was doing me a favor.

He pulled the gun out of his hand, and I felt the pain before I saw the barrel colliding with my temple. A million dark spots danced before my eyes, and I wasn't even aware of the loud groan I had made. I only ever heard the results of it- the desperate shouts from my desperate family, Spencer's the loudest.

I grinned in spite of myself.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking. Doesn't have the same… effect as a scream, now does it?"

And with that statement, he threw the gun across the room, and grabbed my other wrist to pin it by my head. I vaguely thought of trying to fight my way towards the gun- Felix was unarmed now- but dismissed the thought as I felt the man's hands release my wrists to travel back down to my body.

I screeched when I felt his hand tighten painfully around my already injured waist, my free hands immediately shot up to the crook of his neck, trying to find the right pressure point to immobilize the man.

_The world seemed to have turned itself against me completely_, I thought.

My yelp of pain did it, and nothing but his hands scraped painfully down my sides, clawing down my skin. I knew what was coming, I found comfort in letting my mind work into overdrive, trying to count to a certain number, my mind so fast and hasty, it skipped.

_Two, three, five, seven, eleven, thirteen, seventeen, nineteen, twenty-three, twenty-nine, thirty-one, thirty-seven, forty-one, forty-three, forty-seven, fifty-three, fifty-nine, sixty-one, sixty-seven, seventy-one, seventy-three, seventy-nine, eighty-three, eighty-nine, ninety-seven, one hundred and one, one hundred and three, one hundred and seven, one hundred and nine, one hundred and eleven, one hundred and thirteen-_

"No, no, no, nononono..." I broke my own trail of racing thought, as I heard the sound of a needle being prepared.

"Don't. No, no- plea-"

_Crack. _

I barely registered the feeling of my head being slammed on pavement.

"I told you to shut up!"

And then excruciating, fiery pain. Through a haze of the fire, I could only register the fact that my wrist was turned at a wrong angle, and the blood painting the floor a deep red. My own scream sounded distant to myself, but it was enough to deafen out the frantic yells of those behind the door.

_I am going to bleed out before he has a chance to finish what he started._

I smiled at the thought.

"No, no, no, please, please- don't. I don't want this. I don't- Spencer, please, help- no-" I repeated again and again and again, until I received another cut I didn't really feel.

I knew it was cruel of me. I knew I was hurting Spencer as well by asking him to save me, when at this point, he literally _couldn't_.

But I needed someone, something to hold onto, even if it was only an empty word.

"Spencer! _Please!"_

He leaned even farther forward, and to my horror brought the needle with him.

I felt the needle slip quietly into my skin, as if it belonged there.

"_No!"_ I was screeching now, as if my body could somehow refuse the deadly liquid he was now forcing into my veins.

"Are you arrogant enough to think you could protect yourself? To think there was ever anything to protect? You were a mistake from the beginning. This was your fate all along _Subject 13,_" he snarled. "This is all you were ever meant for. _Execution." _

_Execution. Experiment._ The words suffocated my thoughts like water, bringing back painful flashes of the nightmare I had lived, similar to the vision I was living now.

"Don't listen to him, Alex! You motherfucker, I'm going to kill you, you _sick bastard_! _Get. Away. From. Her."_ I heard Spencer's deadly promise, but the feeling of Felix's voice washed away all other senses. It was too loud. Too much, too fast.

_Experiment. Mistake._

"Come on 13," his voice dropped to a careful whisper.

"_Entertain me."_

This time, as soon as the needle was out, a knife went in, slipping quickly in between my ribs, tantalizingly close to my heart.

I whimpered, not having to energy to do much else.

I felt Felix move forward, I felt the tears finally grace my cheeks, the scream ready to leave my throat, felt my eyes widen with dull static.

Was this it?

**Any good? Review! Thank you for reading, have a fabulous day!**


	46. It's been a long time coming

Alex P.O.V

It's a funny thing, to die. It's funny because it takes so _long._

The first thing I register is the wetness. The rate at which my shirt and floor are being painted with red is absolutely shocking.

The shock over this is short-lived though, because the pain sets in so soon after.

A piercing jab that emanates from my core and Jesus fuck, I've never realized anything could hurt this much before. I feel myself shaking, and it horrifies me how little control I have over my own body right now—not over the trembling, nor the blood loss, and definitely no control over the pain, caused by the lethal drug which is now effortlessly streaming through my blood.

But although I have been injected, stabbed, sliced and cut, I have yet to die. And so, clenching my fists (now slick with blood) I force myself to breathe, to focus on my ever-too-slow heartbeat.

I vaguely register the scuffle occurring mere meters away from me: the clatter of metal on concrete, an enraged growl, someone being tackled to the ground, and another being pulled off.

I can faintly recognize the livid string of profanities, the sound of someone being held back.

Finally, someone is next to me, and it's almost as if I'm dreaming, hearing a voice that I can't identify, yet need to hear.

"Alex?"

I blink slowly and try to hone in on the speaker.

I process that a familiar figure is looming over me, repeating my name in a voice laced heavily with anguish, in his attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Alex! Alex, come on, stay with me, okay?"

I take a harsh, painful breath, in an attempt to speak, but it only comes out as a half-scorched scream, as my veins are engulfed in the flame of the drug.

"Shh," he soothes. "Try not to talk too much, okay? You'll be okay, Alex I promise. You have to be okay."

He's muttering quickly—barely above a whisper—and I can't help but wonder whether he's telling me this for my benefit or his own sanity.

He has taken off both his vest and cardigan, and now works the two around my waist, tying it as tight as he can in an attempt to keep what little blood I have left preserved.

I register the extra pressure, but at this point, the pain is so overbearing and all-compressing that it's hard to distinguish between my senses, anyway.

"S-Spencer," I try again. "H-how bad?"

The question is not nessacary. I _know_ how bad it is. I just need some sort of confirmation.

He pauses for the smallest fraction of a second before answering.

If it were anyone else, I wouldn't think anything of that pause, wouldn't give it a second thought. But this is Spencer Reid, and he can fit a thousand thoughts into the smallest amount of time.

"Listen to me Alex; you're going to be fine. The paramedics are almost here, okay? _Please,_ just hold on a little longer."

I realize with his statement that my question was never answered, confirming it anyways.

"Please," he mutters. I notice his face is etched with a growing concern and determination, and that only makes me more fearful. He's pleading with me now. "_Please_, please, Alex, you've got to stay awake for me okay?"

_Of course,_ I want to say. I want to tell him that I would do anything he asked, that I would never leave him. But, untrusting of my voice, I only nod in response.

My body is growing weaker, and I can no longer find it in myself to steel my body against the pain, letting my back relax against the clod pavement, my wings screaming in response.

I think he may have broken a few bones in my right wing, but I can't be sure.

It feels as though my mind is going into a frenzy, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder if this is what Spencer's brain feels like on a regular basis.

I find it terribly hard to focus on any one thing—between the fear and Felix Jones and my team and Spencer's seeming _need_ to keep me alive, and the pain, oh god the pain—my brain seems to be travelling a thousand miles per second.

The same voice that is keeping my alive interrupts my constant thought.

"Hey, hey. I'm right here Alex. Just relax, okay?" Spencer tries. "It'll be alright." The shaken quiver in his voice betrays his words.

It seems my senses have returned, and my survival instincts after years of fighting, automatically push me up, every muscle in my body screeching in protest.

"Alex, just relax," he carefully pushes me back down. "You can't move, you need to stay still, okay?"

I've never been completely honest about my pain, in fact if I had to choose, I wouldn't let anybody see it, but my body tends to react differently.

A violent shudder racks my entire frame, my throat letting out a frenzied scream against my will.

He winces, as if he can _feel_ my pain, and it almost makes this whole thing worse, seeing him this close to tears, and though I can't exactly hear it, I can see him turn his head frantically, a forced yell- a command running through his throat.

And then, I can hear it in full velocity, his desperate yell.

"Where the hell are the paramedics?" His voice is scratchy, broken.

He turns back to me, one hand now leaving my waist, his fingertips cool against my jawbone.

"You're going to be okay," his voice is now nothing but a broken whisper. "Come on Alex, you're going to be okay."

I must be getting worse, because suddenly, everything sped up.

His grip turned to iron on my ribcage, his eyes widened in fear.

It hurts now, emotionally, because the last thing I hear, is his desperate yell.

"_Alex!" _His scream is frantic, broken, and then-

_Nothing._

**Yes I know, another cliffhanger, I'm evil, aren't I? XD Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	47. Waiting

Reid P.O.V

I can't feel. I can't register… anything.

Every quote, note, statistic, equation, and reference that was previously running through my mind has stopped.

The only thing that has managed to make its way to my mind is the gruesome image left behind as the paramedics frantically took off.

Now, my mind was slowly working to reboot itself, bringing back my other senses.

I'd _felt_ her last shudder, no doubt caused from blood loss.

I'd _heard_ her scream of pain.

_Saw_ her fear, her want to keep living.

_Felt_ her once warm skin, now ice cold.

The paramedics had come and gone in less than three minutes, in a frantic need to get her to a hospital.

What he'd injected her with, was not a drug for addiction, nor something to put her to sleep. It was a mixture of arsenic and sarin, two very deadly poisons mixed to create a deadly, fiery cocktail that should have killed her in minutes, but thanks to her complex immune system, her body spent nearly two hours fighting it off.

I don't remember the ride to the hospital, only that it was silent, stoic. I think that we felt, if we talked about it, it would only make the situation more real.

So now, the six of us sat, with nothing to do but wait.

Not five minutes later, Garcia came bustling in, a distraught mess of bright colors.

"W-what happened?" She looked around the group for something, anything. She had no idea what had really happened.

"Come on baby girl," Morgan gently took Garcia's arm. "Let's talk."

Silver came next. If we were mad, she was on the brink of a breakdown.

Her jaw was locked, her cold stare set straight forward. She didn't care for laws today, and spent her time staring at nothing, leaning forward, picking at her nails with a pocket knife.

It was the most intimidating we'd ever seen her. I was almost positive that if anybody denied her anything today, she wouldn't hesitate to snap their neck, the exact way Alex had taught her so many years ago.

Garcia and Morgan had now come back, and judging by the amount of tear streaks on her face, he hadn't left anything out.

"D-do we know anything new?" She asked hesitantly as if fearing the answer.

JJ solemnly shook her head. "Every time I go up there to ask, they tell me to sit down and wait."

It was at this point, I'd decided to tune out, letting my thoughts wander.

Red. We see so much of it in this field, it's enough to build a lifelong hatred for the shade.

The fact the Alex's blood was a mix of both bird and human, it only made every drop of the crimson liquid more valuable, and now, my hands were coated with it.

I know I should probably wash it off, just sitting here staring at my bloodied hands was probably scaring both staff and anyone else in the emergency room, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Eventually my thoughts landed on Jones. A fresh wave of hatred flashed through me, hot and fast. I'd lost it back in the warehouse. I'd lunged for his throat, hoping to get the chance to kill him. I wasn't so fortunate, as Hotch and Morgan had to struggle to pull me off.

That's when I'd fully seen Alex.

She'd been so… broken, so afraid.

I suppose I should be relieved now. That's how it worked right? The heroes burst in at the last minute, save the helpless victim, get them to the hospital at the very last minute, and everything's okay. That's what was supposed to happen.

So why couldn't I get rid of this painful tightening in my chest, constricting every time she flashed through my mind?

Because I didn't _know_ for sure that she was okay.

I'd spent my whole life, in the comfort of always _knowing_, one-hundred percent. I relied on facts, and right now, nothing was solid.

I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't.

Eleven months ago, I didn't know what love was, and I'm sure by then she'd forgotten as well.

We were polar opposites, she, a cold, hard, confident storm.

And then there was me, the socially awkward kid of the FBI.

And yet somehow, we'd bonded, creating and instant and- for lack of a better word- unnatural connection.

All in all, this wasn't fair. I suppose none of what we did was, but why _her?_

She'd suffered so much already in her life, why did she have to go through this all again?

It wasn't hard to guess what was running through my team member's thoughts. None of them bothered to hide their emotions now.

Hotch was deciding whether or not he should let Silver and I have a good shot at Jones' head, brush off his death as an accident.

Morgan was on the vengeful path, his expression gave that much away.

JJ and Emily were trying to distract themselves, the only ones bothering to engage in any type of small talk.

Garcia was clutching as close as humanly possible to Morgan. She was terrified.

I knew the process Rossi went through by now. These were the cases that made him question humanity, much as Gideon would have.

Where was Gideon? Now would've been a _brilliant _time for him to show up again.

Of course not.

And then there was Silver.

Her reaction was what interested me the most.

She wasn't letting see anything.

She simply stared blankly ahead, her glare cold and unforgiving. If looks could kill, we would all be six feet under right about now.

Of course I was profiling the profilers simply to run from my own emotions.

I don't think I've ever been so afraid of losing someone in my entire life, or ever would be for that matter.

I knew there was another side to this story, another ending, a different road this could go down, but for all the thinking I did, I refused to even _touch_ that subject.

Because I did love Alex, and at this point there really wasn't anything without her.

Silent we sat, with no other option than to wait.


	48. Nightmares

**Hello All! Sorry, I know it's been a few days, but I'm back now XD. I'd just like to have a small celebration, on 100 reviews! Never did I think this many people would legitimately enjoy my writing, so thank you all so much!**

Reid P.O.V

With each minute that passed, we'd become more and more anxious.

We'd finally gotten an update.

The Doctor had informed us as calmly as possible, that Jones punctured her left lung, so that alone had taken an hour of surgery.

And now the doctors were scrambling.

At first, her blood transfusion had been normally scheduled, if she made it out of the first surgery, they would immediately hook her up to a blood line.

But they couldn't.

If they gave her _any_ blood type, of human blood, her complex circulatory system wouldn't have enough support- her heart would give out.

So now, any staff that wasn't occupied with another patient was working to find proper bird donors.

In the meantime, Hotch had brought me a cold towel, finally letting me clean the now-dry blood from my hands.

They'd offered to go and get food downstairs, but I'd politely declined, and it was now just Silver and I sitting.

"I'm sure she'll pull through."

Her voice was so quiet, so… normal; I almost didn't identify it as Silver.

She almost always spoke with a rouge edge, or sarcastic tone to her voice, and hearing it at its original tone was new to me.

But now, she was no longer this hard, cold, calculating person. She was an average twenty-three year old, waiting for her best friend, the person she'd relied on for years, to come back out.

Though this was probably the only time I'd ever see her make a normal attempt at conversation, I couldn't bring myself to respond.

I did however; raise my head slightly, my eyes meeting hers.

The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. I didn't need to respond. She understood.

I let out a sigh, leaning back in my seat, letting my thoughts wander.

_*Flashback*_

_I glanced around the plane at the rest of my team, and was surprised to see that I was the only one awake. Hotch had literally worked himself asleep, a case file still in his hands. Rossi was simply asleep, his head hanging to his left. Morgan still had his ear buds in, his feet in the isle and his chin tucked into his chest. JJ was curled up in a blanket, a small smile on her face. Emily had fallen asleep reading, the book on her stomach. And then there was Alex. My Alex. Long black curls cascading past her shoulders. Deep emerald green eyes that were now closed. A tall slender figure, with the ability to kick ass. Then there were the sleek black raven wings only I knew were there, tucked neatly against the indents in her back. _

_I studied her sleeping figure, and soon realized that her sleep wasn't all that peaceful. A small moan escaped her lips, as her muscles tensed. I was about to wake her, but remembered that sometimes, waking someone from the nightmare could only make things worse. This time, she let out the smallest cry, and she thrashed as if she were being held back. _

_Screw it._

_I lightly touched her shoulder. "Alex. Alex wake up."_

_Her eyes snapped open, and she recoiled from my touch. She snapped up, and scrambled to the other end of the couch, fear in her eyes. _

"_Alex," I continued gently. "Alex it's me, Spencer. It was just a dream."_

_Her face cleared, and she let out a sigh of relief, letting herself relax against the couch. _

"_T-thanks for waking me up," she gave me a dry smile._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine," she reassured. "We all get nightmares don't we?"_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" I kept my voice low. _

"_Not really."_

_There were a few moments of silence._

_I moved slowly so as not to startle her further, carefully wrapping my arms around her waist, holding her close._

"_Thank you Spence," she whispered. _

_It was quiet for a few moments. _

_It took me awhile to realize that she was shaking. _

"_It's alright," I honestly wasn't sure what to do. "It was just a dream."_

_She let out a low laugh. "No it wasn't. It was a memory."_

_I stopped, my grip tightening around her waist._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No," she stopped me. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm fine."_

_She sighed against me, obviously tired, yet not letting herself sleep._

"_Come on Alex," I coaxed, pressing a light kiss to her head. "Go back to sleep. You're safe. I promise."_

_I'd promised_.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me back to reality.

It was Hotch, the smallest ghost of a smile on his face, the rest of the team looking hopeful behind him.

"It worked," his voice barely registered.

"She's going to be alright."


	49. Painless Victory

**MY UNBELIEVABLE APOLAGIES ABOUT MY HORRID UPDATING. Anyways, again, thank you for reading!**

Alex P.O.V

What?

What was this?

What the hell?

Wasn't I dead?

Where the hell am I?

I can tell you where I am.

I am currently stuck, in between the land of the living and the dead. Floating paralyzed.

I cannot identify time, cannot see, cannot feel. I have lost my senses.

I am in the current state of nothing.

I could no longer feel the fire ravaging my veins, burning me.

I could still feel the pulsating pain of my ribcage, but it was a drastic change from what it had been.

The clawing on my back, down my hips, on my body, it's almost as if they were no longer there.

It was a peaceful silence, and I could stay in this blissful state forever.

Through the thick haze of fog that lays over my body, I can manage my thoughts.

I have obviously been salvaged.

I was not killed by the monster that destroyed the majority of my life.

And that, was all I currently knew.

It took not another second, for my thoughts to land on Spencer.

Did they know for sure yet, that I in fact, was no longer dying?

Did the _doctors_ even know?

At least _I_ did.

Because whatever this was, it was not death. Or maybe, this…_was?_

My heart had stopped before.

I'd been clinically dead three times before this moment now, but never had it been like this.

Perhaps there was no afterlife, and I was stuck here with my thoughts.

But this couldn't be…_it._

This couldn't be what happened when the certain goes down.

This couldn't be how I was stuck.

Not if I'd left them all behind.

Yes, the pain was blissfully gone, but I would go through it all again, if I'd get a second chance.

Was I dead?

I couldn't be.

Not now.

But no… this couldn't be.

Because now, the thick fog has become a thin layer over my body, and I'm now partially aware of my surroundings.

Cold.

Metal.

Was that… a heart monitor?

And… oh my god, no. No! _No._

That damned smell, of too sterile, to strong disinfectant.

The School.

I couldn't be here. I'd seen Spencer, the team. I had to be in a hospital.

Right?

But they hadn't killed Jones. And from experience, I knew he would do almost anything to get me back. There was always the possibility.

This thin layer, now a sheet was only fading faster, and I could now hear the mutter of voices, that damned beeping now speeding up as my thoughts caught up with my body.

The numb peace is leaving, my wounds now making their presence known.

I need to get up. I need to get _out._

The monitor is going into a frenzy.

I open my eyes, the world around me a painfully bright blur.

I can hear my sharp intake of oxygen, my muscles already tensing.

And then, gentle hands, immediately causing my body to react, relaxing against what I was now sure was a hospital bed, a blurry dark spot in my still hazy vision.

I can barely hear his voice.

A quiet murmur barely reaching even my advanced hearing, the drugs still mulling my senses.

His thumb lightly tracing my jaw bone, the way he knew would help me relax.

"You're okay," he soothes, as I am now able to make out words. "It's alright Alex. Just relax."

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, doing as I'm told.

I can feel the smile make its way to my mouth, a grin that I couldn't stop.

"What?"

I let out a small laugh, letting him take my hand in his.

My voice is scratchy, barely audible, weak, but he hears the words nonetheless.

"I won."

I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah Alex. You did."


	50. Diamond Eyes

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, YOU MUST READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE. **

**Okay, so we have arrived at Chapter 50. This is such a milestone for me! I highly appreciate and thank all of you have been following, and it brings me great sorrow to inform you that this will be the last Chapter of this story.**

**But, it brings me wondrous joy to ALSO inform you that I will soon be publishing a sequel! **

**So, if you enjoyed this story, and would like to see how I continue this, please be on the lookout for the soon coming sequel: 'Dawn.'**

**Again, thank you all so unbelievably much, keep a look out!**

**Thank you!**

Reid P.O.V

It was strange. She'd been so fragile, broken and scared not twenty four hours ago, and now, she was… back, green eyes bright, sarcastic smile in place.

I'd never been more thankful or relieved in my life.

Since the blood transfusion had gone well after the delay, her advanced system was back on track, after several arguments with multiple doctors, and promises of no flying for at least three weeks-much to Alex's horror- we were back in the SUV, on our way home.

I glanced back over at her sleeping figure in the seat, ignoring Morgan's knowing smirk, Prentiss' adorning smile.

A small smile graced her lips, leaning into my shoulder, and in that moment, she was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her.

Alex Night, _my_ Alex. She was alive. She was okay. Jones had been put into Homelands custody. Everyone was safe.

Everything was falling back into place.

Alex P.O.V

I had won. I had survived. I had finally beat the man that ruined my life.

There was now no question that Felix Jones would be contained for the rest of his life. The homeland agent I'd worked with had practically been jumping up and down with happiness when he'd been informed they had permission to take him.

I'd let the rest of them fawn over me; make sure that I was in fact okay, listened to their thanks and apologies.

It was Garcia who'd stayed behind, and informed me just how worried Spencer had been.

He hadn't left the BAU.

He went outside of code, went against policies with Jones.

He wouldn't eat, was easily agitated.

Garcia had claimed that it was probably the cutest thing ever at this point, considering how I was alive, how worried he'd gotten, but it unnerved me.

Did I really mean that much?

How could I, the emotionally detached Avian American, possibly mean so much to these people? I didn't know.

My body was exhausted, but my mind was running a mile a minute.

I was still conscious of Spencer picking me up, carrying me inside, but I couldn't react.

Finally, I'm back on the bed.

I can smell the permanent scent of coffee, hear the city outside.

I'm home.

I fall into an uneasy sleep almost immediately, but when I wake up, it's as if I'm fresh from a fight, my muscles tense, adrenaline rushing, wings tense, ready for takeoff.

I don't remember the dream, but it couldn't have been good.

I don't want to move, what I _want,_ is to sleep, but my body's reaction won't let me.

Soon my breathing turns ragged, my mind running through escape possibilities.

Where am I?

What's happening?

Spencer had never been that light of a sleeper, but in the next second, one hand is around my back, lightly stroking where my feathers turn to skin, the other pulling my waist closer, his voice soft and comforting.

"You're alright," his light whisper just reaches my hearing. "You're home Alex, its okay."

I let out a ragged sigh. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," his thumb lightly traced against my hip.

There are a few moments of comforting silence.

"Alex you can relax."

I desperately wanted to believe him. I knew there was no longer anything to fear.

"I swear to you," his voice shakes.

"I will _never_ let anything hurt you like that again. That was the worst thing that has ever happened to me; watching you like that. I won't lose you again Alex."

"You're right," I'm not sure if I'm just saying that for myself, or if I actually believe it.

"I'm just happy to be home."

I'd missed them all so much, worried about all of them.

But more than the team I loved, I'd missed Spencer. I'd been terrified that Jones would somehow get ahold of him, destroy him.

But yet, he was here, deep brown eyes looking worriedly into mine.

Before either of us say anything else, our lips connect, his carefully moving against mine, his hand now gently gripping the back of my neck, mine moving around to tug on his hair.

His warm body is now pressed against mine, his fingers tracing down my hip, and back up again to my neck.

He barely pulls apart, pressing his forehead against mine, lightly tracing my lips with his fingertips.

"I missed you Alex," he closes his eyes, and if possible, presses my body closer against his.

Once again, his lips slowly capture mine, hands moving to hold my hips.

And it was now that I understood. I've known that he did in fact love me, but now it completely clicked. This wasn't just love, this was something stronger, something much deeper that neither me, nor the genius kissing me senseless understood.

But now, as his lips move sensually against mine, I don't care to elaborate.

My life can finally begin.

Felix P.O.V

This is delightful.

Yes, they'd taken me to a confined facility, just as promised.

And I was now locked away, and will never be given a chance at parole.

But that was perfectly alright.

Let me enlighten you.

You've been following this tale long enough; you do recall that I had a plot configured, correct? Well do not worry yourself; this has only been the opening act.

You see, this has all been part of the plan.

I have a much more…matriculate plot for our dear cast, and this time, we have a number of new characters on my part.

No, _this is not over._

So do not go anywhere, for we have only just begun.


	51. AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! **

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT RATHER A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.**

**So, if you don't care, just wait for the next chapter of whatever one of my stories you are following XD. **

**Just a quick Authors note here, that I would really appreciate some feedback on… I want a new story. A fresh challenge if you will. Don't worry, this does not mean that I am abandoning my two currently active stories; I would never do such a thing. **

**But, here's the thing. I highly appreciate you, the fans, however many or little you may be. **

**So, we'll start simple. What book/movie/TV show do you want me to write off of? Be warned, my options are limited. **

**So, you the fans, before we go any further, will have to pick out of the following for a new story:**

**Criminal Minds, Harry Potter, Divergent, Hunger Games, Twilight, Pretty Little Liars, Maximum Ride, Beautiful Creatures, (anything to do with Fallen Angels, though I haven't read many books, but I'm sure that won't be hard for me), or Avengers. **

**Crossovers are welcome! **

**So, either you review, or you message me, but I will need feedback! **

**The one fandom with the most votes will be written, but don't worry; you will also have a chance to be very active in whatever this story will be, other than just reading. **

**Spread the word if you want, tell your fan fiction buddies! Let's see how far this can go.**

**And, if this goes absolutely nowhere, if it just dies, then we'll all pretend this never happened. **

**Everyone clear?**

**Go!**

**Thank you all for reading, have a fabulous day!**


End file.
